Vice Versa
by Maeve Fantaisie
Summary: Un miroir se brise, et Dean et Cas échangent de corps. Oups? - Destiel, Team Free Will. Se déroule juste avant la fin de la s8, après que Cas est revenu au bunker. TERMINEE!
1. Chapitre 1

**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

 **Prompt:** "Tu as l'air changé."

 **Couple:** Destiel. :) Et Sam présent, ohoho!

 **Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi.

 **Note 1:** Fic écrite pour le Marathon des Fanfictions, quatrième round de l'année. Elle n'est pas encore finie, mais j'ai écrit... neuf chapitres pour le moment. Hum. :') Elle part d'un cliché bien connu, mais je voulais voir ce que je pouvais en faire. J'espère que vous aimerez.

 **Note 2:** L'histoire se déroule avant la fin de la saison 8. Dean et Sam ont retrouvé Cas qui s'était enfui avec la tablette des anges et l'ont ramené au bunker. Dean boude Cas. Pas de Métatron ou quoi, à partir de là tout vient de ma tête. :)

Bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

 **Vice Versa - Chapitre 1**

.

Sam avait entendu une explosion.

Depuis qu'ils avaient ramassé Cas dans la rue, après cette histoire de tablette, Dean et Castiel étaient à couteaux tirés. Pas vraiment en froid : il n'y avait jamais rien de réellement "froid" entre eux deux, tout avait toujours cette étrange intensité électrique; mais Dean faisait de son mieux pour ignorer l'ange, son regard revenant sans cesse vers lui dès qu'il avait le dos tourné et Castiel... Bah. Castiel suivait Dean partout avec ses grands yeux peinés, comme un chiot qui s'est fait battre.

Pour être honnête, ils étaient assez ridicules.

Mais bon. Une explosion et des Dean et Cas en pleine scène de ménage et maintenant introuvables, cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

Sam se précipita en direction du bruit, attrapant un fusil et des balles de sel au passage. Quand il se retrouva à descendre en direction de la _cave_ , l'endroit le plus dangereux du bunker étant donné qu'il était rempli d'objets magiques pas encore répertoriés par lui ou Dean, une sueur froide s'écoula dans son dos, le glaçant instantanément.

A travers la porte, il entendait des jurons mais aucun cri d'agonie, et surtout aucun _silence_ ; il se détendit légèrement, son coeur reprenant peu à peu un rythme plus normal.

Prenant une grande goulée d'air, il poussa le battant.

\- Est-ce que vous allez...

La phrase de Sam resta en suspens. Dean et Cas clignaient des yeux dans sa direction, comme désorientés. Ils se tenaient près l'un de l'autre, mais ce n'était pas nouveau; la seule chose nouvelle était le miroir brisé qui gisait entre eux deux, coupé net en trois morceaux. Pas de fumée étrange, pas d'apparition de créature bizarre. A part le miroir et leur confusion... tout semblait normal.

Sam haussa un sourcil :

\- ...bien? Vous vous sentez bien?

Et puis, le regard de Sam s'attarda sur son frère, qui penchait la tête légèrement en l'observant. Sa posture était étrange, particulièrement raide, comme si on lui avait glissé une planche de surf sous le tee-shirt pour qu'il se tînt correctement. Son visage était lisse; pas totalement vide d'expression, mais Sam avait imaginé qu'il aurait grimacé, se serait mis à rouspéter pour camoufler son embarras. A la place, ses traits semblaient tracés dans le marbre, et il le fixait d'une manière particulièrement intense.

Sam sentit sa bouche s'assécher. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais les poils de ses bras se hérissaient, pris d'un très, très mauvais pressentiment.

\- Dean? Tu as l'air... changé.

Et Dean fronça les sourcils, sa tête se penchant un peu plus avec, pour la première fois depuis que Sam avait fait irruption dans la pièce, une réelle perplexité.

Et ce fut la voix de Castiel qui retentit :

\- Moi? Je vais...

Tout sembla se figer. D'un geste très, très mécanique, Sam se tourna vers Castiel, l'étudiant enfin.

Cas avait la bouche ouverte, pétrifié au milieu de sa phrase. Il sembla lutter un instant pour trouver ses mots puis renoncer, sa bouche se refermant dans un claquement, sa main se portant à sa gorge. Il baissa les yeux vers ses propres vêtements puis redressa la tête comme si on l'avait _fouetté_ en direction de Dean, ses yeux beaucoup plus larges que Sam ne les avait jamais vus, son visage déformé par l'horreur.

Il pointa Dean du doigt; et il hurla.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Dean - qui était en fait Castiel - haussa simplement un sourcil, le fixant d'un calme olympien :

\- Je crois qu'on a échangé de corps, Dean.

Et toute l'adrénaline quitta le corps de Sam. D'un coup.

Ses jambes flageolantes, il dut s'appuyer à un bureau non loin. Un rire hystérique montait dans sa gorge, et quand Castiel - qui était en fait Dean - lui lança un regard d'avertissement, il lui échappa malgré lui, quittant ses lèvres en bulles tremblantes.

Oh non. Oh, les idiots.

xxx

xxx

Sam riait toujours lorsqu'ils sortirent de la cave; Castiel admira cependant sa présence d'esprit, car il pensa à ramasser soigneusement les morceaux de miroir avant de quitter la pièce. Dean, quant à lui, restait tremblant à ses côtés : en colère? Apeuré? Déçu? Castiel ne le savait pas. Ce qu'il savait cependant, c'était que depuis qu'il avait pointé son doigt sur lui, Dean n'avait plus du tout croisé son regard, et quelque chose au fond de Cas se serrait à la pensée que dans cette situation, Dean allait tout de même continuer à l'ignorer, peut-être même encore plus qu'auparavant.

Dès qu'ils furent sortis, Dean fonça sans regarder devant lui, enjambant les marches menant à l'étage quatre à quatre, et Castiel sentit ses lèvres (celles de Dean en vérité, celles de Dean) s'étirer sur son visage avec tristesse.

Sam le fixait; il y avait de la compassion dans son regard, mais aussi un étrange éclat, comme s'il le scrutait à travers un miscroscope. Cas sentit le corps de Dean, ce corps totalement humain, se secouer d'un frisson involontaire.

Cas fronça les sourcils. Dean n'était déjà pas facile à appréhender, mais ce corps allait aussi lui poser des problèmes, pas vrai?

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Sam?

Sam regardait sa bouche bouger, étudiait son visage, baissait la tête pour observer ses vêtements, ses mains. Il s'approcha d'un pas et Cas recula en conséquence, un sentiment étrange tordant ses boyaux; Cas comprit qu'il était mal à l'aise.

Cela avait toujours été particulier : Dean disait qu'il n'avait aucune notion d'espace personnel, mais la vérité était que c'était l'espace de _Dean_ qu'il envahissait. Sam était son ami, mais il n'avait jamais eu le besoin, comme pour Dean, de se rapprocher encore plus de lui. N'avait jamais craint avec Sam de ne pas réussir à le comprendre si jamais il ne pouvait pas étudier de près le moindre mouvement de ses sourcils; ne s'était jamais dit avec lui que le fait d'être plus proche pourrait peut-être lui permettre de le protéger un peu mieux en cas de menace.

Et là, catapulté soudainement dans un corps humain sans sa Grâce - le corps de _Dean_ -, il se rendait maintenant compte combien la proximité de quelqu'un pouvait nous rendre claustrophobe.

Les entrailles de Cas se tordirent encore plus, cette fois-ci de _panique_ : est-ce que la proximité de Cas avait déjà fait ressentir à Dean ce sentiment de malaise?

Sam toussa, et Cas reporta son attention sur lui :

\- Sam?

Sam siffla; cela rendit Castiel encore plus perplexe.

\- Waoh. C'est la voix de Dean, ce sont ses yeux, c'est son visage, mais...

Sam plissa les paupières, l'observant encore. Cas pencha légèrement sa tête en réponse.

Un large sourire apparut sur les lèvres du chasseur :

\- Ca, c'est du Cas tout craché.

Castiel sentit ses yeux (ceux de Dean, de _Dean_ ) s'agrandir. Une flamme chaleureuse apparut dans sa poitrine, l'amitié de Sam à son égard luisant gentiment dans ses pupilles posées sur lui.

Sam n'était pas en colère. Sam le reconnaissait malgré tout.

Castiel sourit lentement :

\- Merci, Sam.

Sam sourit encore, puis son visage redevint sérieux :

\- Maintenant, il va falloir me dire tout ce qu'il s'est passé, Cas.

xxx

xxx

Et Cas lui conta. Il ne s'était pas passé grand-chose. Cas avait suivi Dean à la cave dans l'espoir de s'expliquer enfin, l'espoir que Dean, dans un coin un peu plus reculé du bunker, daignât enfin l'écouter.

Cela n'avait pas marché. Dean avait préféré trier les vieux objets plutôt que de l'écouter, et il était tombé sur ce miroir. Machinalement, il s'était regardé dedans; par-dessus son épaule, Castiel avait fait de même.

Il y avait eu une explosion, le miroir était tombé; et ils en étaient là.

Sam soupira :

\- Tu te souviens de l'endroit exact où se trouvait le miroir? Je crois que l'étiquette qui était dessus est tombée quand il s'est brisé. Il y avait un nom, une indication? Quelque chose?

Cas fronça les sourcils. Sa mémoire d'ange avait tout enregistré, mais... il n'avait plus sa mémoire d'ange.

\- Je suis désolé, il va falloir demander à Dean. C'est lui qui a une mémoire photographique, maintenant.

Les yeux de Sam s'écarquillèrent, avec une urgence proche de l'affolement :

\- Tu veux dire que c'est _Dean_ qui a ta Grâce, maintenant?

Cas plissa les yeux :

\- Bien sûr. N'est-ce pas évident?

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sam s'inquiétait : Dean ne craignait rien, le corps de Jimmy Novak était parfaitement compatible avec sa Grâce. De plus, Dean était un homme bon, et un homme fort. Il saurait utiliser la Grâce pour le bien.

Un juron éclata à l'étage à ce moment, suivi d'un bruissement d'aile.

Et Dean apparut brusquement face à eux, les prunelles de Jimmy Novak larges, larges, ses doigts en train de défaire le col-

D'une chemise.

A carreaux.

La cravate bleue disparue.

Sam poussa un grognement :

\- Dean, qu'est-ce que tu _faisais_?

Dean bégaya. Il _bégaya_ :

\- Je, je voulais me chan-changer pour me sentir un peu plus, plus... moi. Mais...

Là, son regard croisa celui de Cas. Cas haussa un sourcil.

Dean disparut de nouveau, un bruit de verre brisé retentissant à l'étage.

\- _FLUTE_ !

Bon. Finalement, peut-être que sa Grâce allait également poser des problèmes.

XXX

A suivre.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

 **Prompt:** "S'il était honnête envers lui-même."

 **Couple:** Destiel. :)

 **Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi.

 **Note 1:** Fic écrite pour le Marathon des Fanfictions, quatrième round de l'année. Dixième chapitre entamé, j'avance plus lentement que lors des marathons, mais pas de souci pour vous car j'ai de la marge et le marathon de Mai approche. :) Je vais poster un chapitre tous les dimanches.

 **Note 2:** Je change de point de vue quasiment à chaque partie de chaque chapitre, j'espère que ce ne sera pas confus.

Bonne lecture à vous, et merci de votre soutien! :D

* * *

 **Vice Versa - Chapitre 2**

.

D'accord, en sortant de la cave, Dean s'était enfui - plutôt lâchement, s'il était honnête envers lui-même, ce qu'il était le moins possible. Mais bon, c'était plus facile, là, d'être honnête envers lui-même, vu qu'on ne pouvait plus lire dans sa tête. Vu que c'était _lui_ , l'ange, maintenant.

 _AH_. Un souci en moins.

Ou pas.

Car en effet, Dean avait compris tout de suite qu'en plus du corps de Cas, il avait hérité de sa Grâce. Difficile de l'ignorer, quand il s'était tourné vers l'ange et qu'il avait vu...

Qu'il avait vu...

Pas Cas dans son corps, non. Ou pas _simplement_ cela. Quand il s'était tourné vers Cas, pendant un bref instant, cinquante-sept centièmes de seconde (et ce n'était pas flippant du tout, que Dean connût le temps exact, non non non), il avait aperçu sa véritable apparence. Le temps d'un clignement de paupière.

Il avait vu une créature blanche, au visage effilé comme celui d'un cheval, sa toison majestueuse, ses membres osseux. Ses épaules avaient été larges, assez musclées pour supporter le poids de ses ailes, brunes et irisées à la lumière et magnifiques; des cornes d'antilope avaient orné sa tête, délicates et fines.

Et ses _yeux_...

Ses yeux avaient été d'un bleu que Dean ne connaissait que trop bien, car il avait toujours transparu à travers les yeux de Jimmy Novak; toujours, toujours là, à bruisser sous la surface, à rappeler à Dean combien Castiel restait _Autre_. Ce bleu pouvait tonner comme l'orage, déclencher une tempête, _anéantir_ tout un peuple s'il le souhaitait; ce bleu pouvait soigner, yeux ourlés de noir et d'une indicible douceur, azur vibrant et pur.

Et ce bleu, à travers le filtre de la Grâce de Cas, devenait soudain _déchiffrable_ , aussi clair que de l'eau de roche, aussi vrai qu'une molécule d'oxygène.

Et le sentiment qui brûlait dans ces yeux avait un nom _terrifiant_.

Alors Dean avait cligné des paupières, vite, vite, cinquante-sept centièmes de seconde; et Cas avait disparu, ou plutôt, ou plutôt non, la _Vision_ avait disparu, Cas plus qu'un être grognon dans un corps qui n'était pas le sien.

Et Dean s'était dit, je n'ai rien vu, j'ai déliré, tout inventé. C'est la Grâce, c'est la _Grâce_.

C'était rien. Rien du tout.

Et Cas était dans son corps, et c'était _terrible_ ; à quels secrets pouvait accéder Cas dans son corps, quels souvenirs restaient scellés entre les cellules de sa peau?

Alors, Dean s'était enfui; terrifié à l'idée de voir du bleu à la place du vert en croisant le regard de Castiel.

Et arrivé dans sa chambre, il avait pris le temps d'inspirer à fond, chassant Cas de son esprit. Et le monde avait explosé.

Saviez-vous ce que c'était, être un ange? Etre un ange, c'était respirer et connaître le nombre exact de molécules d'air que vous veniez d'absorber, là, maintenant, cette seconde. C'était connaître leur pureté, c'était savoir ce que vous veniez de respirer _d'autre_. C'était marcher sur des atomes et connaître la pression exacte pour les faire _céder_ ou connaître leur origine à chacun, admirer leurs liaisons qui vous permettaient de tenir debout. C'était entendre les livres bruisser sur les étagères, rendus vivants par les âmes de ceux qui avaient apposé leurs mots entre leurs pages.

C'était trop voir, c'était trop entendre, c'était trop savoir. C'était _trop_.

Et Dean s'était saisi la tête à deux mains, et désespéré d'une distraction, avait cherché à penser à autre chose.

 _Cas_. Castiel. Comment devait-il se sentir, là, dans son corps humain et privé de sa Grâce? Aveugle et sourd et ankylosé, claustrophobe. Craquant presque ses cellules, débordant, proche d'étouffer.

Il devait avoir hâte de retrouver son corps; il devait avoir hâte de quitter le _plan humain_ et d'être de nouveau libre au Paradis.

Il devait...

Et Dean, en s'observant dans la glace : les cheveux stupides de Cas, sa mâchoire stupide, les yeux stupides de Jimmy Novak mais _pas ceux de Cas_... n'avait plus supporté de lui ressembler, soudain, et avait défait le noeud de la cravate, retiré la chemise.

Il avait ouvert son propre placard pour prendre une chemise à lui, collant son nez dessus pour sentir son odeur. C'était stupide, ok? Et un peu flippant. Et il _puait_ : son odeur était un mélange de cambouis, de cuir et d'alcool. Son odeur était celle du musc, de la transpiration et de l'herbe coupée. L'odeur de rosée des matins trop frais.

Et cela s'était produit là, en boutonnant sa chemise d'abord jusqu'au bout; puis en la déboutonnant un peu en apercevant son reflet dans le miroir, puis en se demandant quelle pouvait bien être l'odeur de _Cas_... C'était là qu'il s'était retrouvé en bas, s'envolant sans même s'en rendre compte, attiré par l'objet de ses pensées.

Cas avait croisé son regard. Vert.

Un flash, et _bleu_.

Et Dean s'était de nouveau retrouvé en haut, se cognant contre la commode et envoyant la bouteille de whisky posée dessus sur le sol.

xxx

xxx

Dean avait fini par redescendre, une moue mécontente sur les lèvres, s'efforçant de se faire le plus petit possible. Il portait toujours l'une de ses chemises, et c'était... étrange, de voir Jimmy Novak porter un vêtement qui était de manière si flagrante un symbole des Winchester.

Non, pas "Jimmy Novak": le pauvre homme était au Paradis depuis longtemps, tué la première fois que Castiel s'était fait tuer. Par sa faute.

Mais donc, voir le corps que Castiel avait fini par considérer comme le sien porter le symbole des Winchester, c'était... Cela rendait sa poitrine chaude.

Il aimait bien.

Sam plissa les lèvres, dans une mimique pas si différente de celle de son frère; cela fit sourire Cas. Que Dean ne fût pas dans son corps ne changeait absolument pas le fait que ces deux âmes étaient soeurs.

\- C'est bon, Dean? On va pouvoir commencer les recherches sur le miroir?

Mais Dean ne semblait pas vraiment l'écouter; ses yeux partaient en tous sens, fusillaient les livres de la bibiothèque d'une manière étrangement acide, regardaient le sol ou le bois de la table avec effroi.

Et Castiel comprit. Enfin.

\- ...Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé, Dean. C'est ma faute.

Sam se tourna vers Cas avec inquiétude :

\- Cas?

Mais Cas ne l'écoutait pas. En deux enjambées, il rejoignit Dean, saisissant son épaule gauche. Dean tourna ses yeux vers lui, battant des paupières lourdement, pas vraiment là :

\- ...Cas?

Cas lâcha un juron très humain. Sam s'affola aussitôt :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive?

Cas se concentrait sur Dean, ne quittant pas ses yeux.

\- Dean. Regarde-moi. C'est "trop", pas vrai? Tu entends tout, tu vois tout, tu sens tout et c'est trop?

Dean se crispa sous ses doigts. Serrant les dents, il se força à hocher la tête. Cas plissa les paupières :

\- Okay.

Attrapant Dean par la main, il l'entraîna vers une chaise, le faisant asseoir. Il s'agenouilla à côté de lui sans lâcher sa main.

Sam était toujours dans son dos :

\- Cas, qu'est-ce que je peux faire?

Les yeux de Dean remontèrent vers Sam, et s'écarquillèrent un peu plus, son souffle se bloquant dans sa gorge.

Cas soupira. Il caressa les doigts de Dean de son pouce, attirant son attention :

\- Dean, regarde-moi. Ne regarde que moi, d'accord?

Dean le fixait avec des yeux énormes, pupilles explosées; il réussit cependant à hocher de nouveau la tête, sa détermination habituelle brûlant dans ses iris maintenant bleus.

Cas resserra un peu plus sa main dans la sienne :

\- Bien.

Il jeta un regard à Sam par-dessus son épaule :

\- Ce sont les sens d'ange. C'est... un peu trop, pour lui. Je ne pensais pas qu'en plus de la Grâce, il les sentirait aussi. En tout cas pas comme ça. J'ai été stupide.

A ces mots, Dean serra sa main à son tour, fort, ses prunelles mécontentes. Cas lui sourit simplement, avant de regarder de nouveau Sam.

Sam soupira, souriant légèrement aussi d'un air résigné. Il avait compris, bien sûr : Sam Winchester était loin d'être stupide.

\- Ok, je vous laisse un instant. Je peux faire quelque chose d'autre?

Cas réfléchit :

\- ...Eteins la lumière en partant. Cela ne changera pas grand-chose, il peut voir dans le noir, mais le moins de stimuli présents, le mieux ce sera.

Sam opina du chef. Il jeta un regard à Dean, ses mots adressés à Cas :

\- Ca va aller?

Ce fut Dean qui répondit :

\- Sammy, je mourrais pour toi, tu le sais, mais tu peux sortir un peu, là? Tu es un peu trop brillant pour moi.

Sam ouvrit la bouche; s'interrompit.

Il scruta Castiel, et ce dernier eut de nouveau l'impression d'être disséqué :

\- Je vais avoir plein de questions à te poser. Tu le sais, hein, Cas?

Dean répondit encore, entre ses dents :

\- Sammyyy... Tu feras ton nerd _après_.

Sam lui tira la langue pour tenter de camoufler son appréhension, puis plongea la pièce dans le noir avant de la quitter.

Les prunelles de Dean luisaient dans l'obscurité, la Grâce crépitante :

\- Comment je fais cesser ça?

Cas sourit :

\- Concentre-toi sur moi.

XXX

A suivre.

* * *

 **Note de fin:**...Ne me tuez pas? :'D

Si je n'arrive pas à tous vous répondre ce soir, je le ferai demain, comme souvent. A la semaine prochaine!


	3. Chapitre 3

**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

 **Prompt:** "On en a pour un moment."

 **Couple:** Destiel. :)

 **Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi.

 **Note 1:** Fic écrite pour le Marathon des Fanfictions, quatrième round de l'année. Un chapitre posté tous les dimanches, euh... Souvent très très tard (désolée - -). Désolée aussi pour leur brièveté, j'avais essayé de répondre au plus de prompts du marathon possible.

 **Note 2:** La suite! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira aussi. :) Merci pour vos reviews si gentilles.

Bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

 **Vice Versa - Chapitre 3**

.

\- Concentre-toi sur moi.

Dean essaya. Vraiment, il essaya; mais même dans le noir, la réelle apparence de Cas _brillait_ , ok? Aussi fort que l'âme de son frère. Et noir ou pas noir, les livres ne se taisaient pas, il sentait les atomes de la chaise se _plier_ pour l'accueillir, une taupe creusait un tunnel sous le bunker et-

Cas caressa sa main. Encore. Et le coeur de Dean eut un accroc, sa respiration ayant du mal à suivre.

Cas parlait. Il murmurait, et c'était étrange comme sa voix avait presque la même tonalité grave que d'habitude, une tonalité qui n'était pas _Dean_ du tout.

\- Ferme les yeux, et concentre-toi sur une seule sensation physique. Ma main, par exemple. Juste ma main. Cela t'ancrera dans l'instant.

La main de Cas? Cette main toujours dans la sienne, ce pouce qui continuait de caresser ses doigts sans que Cas sembla s'en rendre compte. Les aspérités de sa peau, la moindre callosité, les cellules cutanées resserrées entre elles. L'odeur dégagée.

Dean sourit faussement, les yeux fermés :

\- Ma main a plein de défauts...

Cas se rapprocha encore. Il posa son front contre son épaule, ce front recouvert d'une sueur qui trahissait sa nervosité, une sueur toute humaine.

\- Ta main est parfaite. Elle protège et elle sauve.

Dean rit, avec amertume. Les doigts de Cas se refermèrent encore autour des siens, et Dean connaissait la pression exacte exercée par chacun d'entre eux. Il entrouvrit les paupières :

\- Elle tue, tu veux dire.

Les yeux de Cas s'ouvrirent, le dardant de leur regard _bleu_ :

\- Elle _reconstruit_. Que ce soit les pièces d'une voiture ou le corps blessé de son petit frère. Que ce soit pour nourrir quelqu'un ou pour apporter de l'aide à un enfant.

Le souffle de Dean se bloqua dans sa gorge. Il rit soudain, brusque, et tenta de se libérer de la poigne de Cas mais celui-ci ne le laissait pas partir, et Dean savait que s'il forçait il lui briserait les doigts.

Le monde l'entourait, l'écrasait de ses bruits, de ses odeurs, et Dean se recroquevilla un peu plus autour de la main de Cas. C'était étouffant, claustrophobique, et Dean cherchait désespérément quelque chose de familier; il ne réalisa pas qu'il tirait Cas pour le faire asseoir sur ses genoux avant de le faire.

Castiel s'installa, sans un mot. Il tenait toujours sa main, passa son autre bras autour de sa taille. Posa sa tête contre sa clavicule.

Son corps à lui, son corps et _Cas_. Familiers comme une goulée d'air, chaleureux comme un refuge.

 _Respire avec moi_ , Cas disait. Il ne parlait pas.

Il _priait_.

Une boule explosa dans la gorge de Dean. Des larmes perlèrent, et il les enfouit contre l'épaule de Cas, agrippa son dos.

Il se concentra uniquement sur les battements de coeur contre lui, et le monde se tut.

xxx

xxx

Quand Dean se fut calmé, et estima qu'il était plus à même de maîtriser ses sens, ils appelèrent Sam. Sam les rejoignit, et Dean gardait les yeux rivés sur lui et Cas savait ce qu'il voyait : l'âme de Sam Winchester était grande, et brillante. Elle était ternie à plusieurs endroits, mais sa compassion était un feu qui l'éclairait tout entière.

Sam s'installa en face d'eux, et en voyant les paupières de Dean papillonner, son regard se floutant, Castiel rapprocha encore sa chaise de lui. Sans un mot, il tendit sa main et la posa sur le genou de Dean, paume vers le haut. Une offrande.

Dean cligna des yeux. Il sembla se réveiller soudain, se raidissant sur son siège. Cas savait ce qu'il sentait : l'agencement des cellules étrangères à travers le pantalon, leur architecture fine; leur chaleur une arrière-pensée.

Cas sourit, lentement. Il bougea juste légèrement ses doigts, en éventail; devina le frisson de _sa Grâce_ dans le corps de Dean.

 _Si tu as besoin d'un point d'ancrage_ , il lui dit du fond de son coeur.

Dean ne réagit pas. Dean ne le regarda pas.

Dean glissa ses doigts dans les siens, et le coeur de Cas donna un _coup_.

xxx

xxx

Sam étudiait Dean et Cas attentivement. Il avait bien compris que Dean avait été dépassé par les sens angéliques attachés au corps de Cas, mais n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont Cas avait réussi à le calmer. Il faisait confiance à l'ange, cependant, et Dean semblait apaisé - quoiqu'un peu raide.

La situation était bizarre. Pourtant, Sam regardait le corps de Cas et c'était bien son frère qu'il voyait à travers ses yeux, dans sa façon de tenir ses épaules et dans l'angle déterminé de sa mâchoire.

\- Dean, tu te souviens de l'endroit où le miroir était rangé?

Le miroir était posé devant Sam sur la table, ses trois morceaux découpés nettement.

Dean lança un coup d'oeil à Cas; flottant, flottant.

Castiel eut un sourire en coin :

\- Le souvenir est dans ta tête, enregistré. Il suffit d'aller le chercher.

Dean poussa un soupir. Il jeta un faux regard de reproche à Sam puis à Cas, prenant un ton aussi râleur que factice :

\- La recherche. Vous m'obligez à faire de la recherche.

Sam prit un air amusé :

\- Tu veux rester dans le corps de Cas pour toujours?

Dean se figea. Brusquement, droit comme un piquet.

Il ferma les yeux à la vitesse de l'éclair sous le rire de Sam :

\- Je veux pas te vexer, hein, Cas. Mais j'aimerais bien récupérer mon physique de rêve très vite.

Cas rit. Juste un peu, assez pour distraire Dean qui le fixa avec surprise.

Castiel exprimait des émotions beaucoup plus facilement, depuis l'échange de corps. L'entendre rire était étrange car Sam n'en avait pas l'habitude; et de plus, c'étaient les cordes vocales de _Dean_ mais il ne riait pas comme lui.

Vraiment bizarre. Mais c'était un son agréable.

Cas sourit :

\- Personne n'est vexé, ici.

Dean cligna des yeux. Le fixa encore, sembla étudier quelque chose que Sam ne pouvait pas voir.

Il se ressaisit et referma les paupières, lançant juste avant une oeillade meurtrière à Sam.

Sam sourit à son tour, _large_ :

\- Hey! Je n'ai rien dit!

\- Chut! Je me concentre.

Sam mordit ses joues pour s'empêcher de ricaner de nouveau.

Cinq secondes plus tard, Dean bondissait de sa chaise. Etrangement, cela sembla déséquilibrer Cas, qui dut se rattraper à la table pour ne pas tomber.

\- Je m'en souviens! Ce miroir appartenait à une certaine _Rosetta Banny_.

Il se tourna vers Cas :

\- Je me souviens absolument de _tout_ , jusqu'aux plus petits détails de-

Il s'immobilisa. Sembla rougir.

Et puis, il disparut. Encore.

Un juron particulièrement coloré retentit depuis l'étage.

Sam se passa la main dans les cheveux :

\- ...Bon. On en a pour un moment.

XXX

A suivre. :')


	4. Chapitre 4

**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

 **Prompt:** "Je n'ai pas envie de te parler."

 **Couple:** Destiel. :)

 **Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi.

 **Note 1:** Fic écrite pour le Marathon des Fanfictions, quatrième round de l'année. Désoléééée de ne pas avoir posté ce chapitre hier, mais j'ai une parfaite excuse : j'étais en plein marathon et _j'ai fini cette fic_.

14 chapitres pour vous en tout. Héhéhé. :'D

 **Note 2:** On a avancé d'un pas, on recule de deux... Toujours aussi cliché mais, hé, j'adore ce genre d'histoire. :')

Bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

 **Vice Versa - Chapitre 4**

.

Dean en avait _ras-le-bol_. C'était classe, de pouvoir disparaître à tout moment, particulièrement utile pour fuir certaines conversations. Dean se voyait déjà utiliser ce don avec Sammy. Cette ordure de Dieu savait que Cas l'avait utilisé plusieurs fois avec lui, aussi.

Cela devenait beaucoup moins chouette si cela trahissait chaque instant où il se sentait un peu gêné.

 _Bon sang_. Il était Dean Winchester, Roi Du Déni Assumé (plus ou moins). C'était une malédiction, un don pareil! Pourquoi en plus des superpouvoirs, il n'avait pas hérité du stoïcisme angélique?

Dean était redescendu de sa chambre furieux, humilié, prêt à tout casser.

...Et justement...

\- ...Dean?

La voix de Cas venait de sous la table. Sam s'était également précipité dessous à son approche, poussant un cri pas-vraiment-masculin et tentant de protéger ses cheveux au mieux. Cas observait les nuages amoncelés dans le bunker (ouaip, à _l'intérieur_. Dean était devenu super hypra fort) avec suspicion. Les éclairs faisaient briller ses yeux verts (les siens en fait, ceux de _Dean_ ) d'un éclat azur qui était tout _Cas_.

\- Dean, je crois que tu devrais essayer de maîtriser ta colère. Tu vas tout détruire.

Dean regarda autour de lui. Des feuilles s'étaient répandues un peu partout, la pluie tombant drue. La foudre retentit et un coussin du living-room grilla en fumant. Sam tressaillit.

...Bon. Cas marquait peut-être un point.

Dean soupira. Un long soupir affecté, qui fit rouler Sam des yeux. Dean se consola en lui lançant un sourire narquois; son frère avait l'air d'un chiot surdimensionné, ses cheveux mouillés plaqués contre son crâne avec un air pathétique.

Sam lui adressa un regard noir, et cela suffit pour ramener le ciel bleu (littéralement). Taquiner Sammy, il n'y avait que ça de vrai.

Dean se tourna vers Cas, et le regretta : sa forme effilée tendait son long coup vers le faux ciel, ses yeux fermés pour savourer les dernières gouttes de pluie. Ses ailes frémissaient derrière lui, comme tristes de ne pas pouvoir se déployer.

Qu'est-ce que Dean ne donnerait pas, pour pouvoir le voir un jour voler librement dans les cieux. Une créature telle que Cas, qu'est-ce qui pourrait la retenir en bas? Qui était _Dean_ pour-

Non. _Non_.

Dean serra les dents. Il se détourna, pouvait sentir son propre regard se durcir, imaginait sans peine le tableau qu'il offrait : les cheveux de Cas dans tous les sens, l'atmosphère électrique, et surtout l'acier de ses yeux. Il espérait que cela serait suffisant pour maintenir Sam et Cas un moment à distance.

Il s'assit sans un mot :

\- On en était où?

Sam et Cas, qui étaient sortis de leur cachette, le fixèrent bêtement. Dean retroussa la lèvre, et un vent chaud les balaya, les séchant instantanément.

Cette fois-ci, les cris de Sam ("Mes cheveux, Dean! Tu as fait _boucler mes cheveux_!") ne furent pas suffisants pour apaiser la tornade qui envahissait son thorax.

xxx

xxx

L'attitude de Dean avait changé. Cas essaya de se rapprocher, comme il l'avait fait auparavant, laissant sa main à portée; mais Dean l'ignora. Il l'ignora vicieusement, à un point tel que Cas soupçonna que c'était _cela_ , qui lui permettait à cet instant de s'ancrer dans l'instant présent : ce qu'il reprochait à Castiel.

La poitrine de Cas se serrait. Son coeur semblait vouloir hiberner, s'enterrer dans ses boyaux pour ne plus jamais ressortir. Le vide laissé derrière lui donnait l'impression d' _étouffer_.

Comment les humains supportaient cela? C'était un sentiment horrible.

\- Hé, oh! Vous m'écoutez?

Cas se tourna vers Sam, essayant de se concentrer. Dean lui avait reproché de ne pas lui faire confiance, lui avait reproché de partir. Ne comprenait-il pas que Castiel avait eu l'impression de ne pas avoir le choix? Ne comprenait-il pas que Castiel préférait mille fois rester à ses côtés, mais n'avait pas l'impression d'en être digne?

\- Les _gars_ !

Sam fit tomber bruyamment un livre sur la table; cela fit sursauter Cas, qui n'apprécia pas beaucoup de perdre ainsi le contrôle de son corps.

Du corps de Dean. Du corps de _Dean_.

Cas risqua un coup d'oeil à sa droite, vers Dean. Dean clignait simplement des yeux, et Castiel ne put s'empêcher de lui exprimer sa tristesse; il laissa échapper un petit mot, un simple mot prié du fond de ses entrailles, dans le vide et le froid :

 _Dean_.

Dean se figea; brutalement. Il s'immobilisa, tel une montre au mécanisme rouillé.

Cas soupira.

En face d'eux, Sam s'impatientait, son expression furieuse :

\- Les gars ! On commence les recherches, du nerf!

Il leur tendit un livre à chacun.

Cas se lança à corps perdu dans la mer des recherches, laissant son coeur sur le rivage.

xxx

xxx

Dean était redescendu de sa chambre en colère (c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire), embarrassé et probablement frustré; mais cela n'expliquait pas son attitude de maintenant. Il était étrangement réservé, se contentant de lancer des regards assassins partout autour de lui, muet comme une carpe. Il parcourait les livres à une vitesse phénoménale (angélique, quoi) mais ne levait pas ses yeux des pages, obstiné à ne rien laisser échapper.

Quant à Cas... Eh bien. Le pauvre semblait se morfondre sur place. Il n'avait plus ses pouvoirs mais Sam imaginait sans peine le nuage noir et déprimant qui flottait au-dessus de sa tête, le trempant de tristesse.

Franchement. Dean s'était donc souvenu qu'avant toute cette histoire d'échange de corps, il ne parlait plus à Cas? La mémoire photographique des anges était utile, mais Sam aurait bien aimé que ce souvenir- _là_ restât enfoui.

Et puis, en tournant les pages de son livre, Sam tomba sur les informations concernant le miroir de Rosetta Banny.

Et les choses basculèrent un peu plus.

xxx

xxx

\- ...Vous n'allez pas aimer.

Dean interrompit sa lecture; pas tellement par plaisir, mais plus parce que Sam avait son ton des vrais ennuis. Celui-là de ton, il valait mieux ne pas l'ignorer.

Il redressa la tête. Sam écarquillait les yeux, semblant relire un passage :

\- Vous n'allez vraiment, _vraiment_ pas aimer.

Le sourcil de Dean tiqua :

\- Accouche, Sammy.

Cas fixa Dean, perplexe. Puis il étudia Sam :

\- ...Je ne pense pas que Sam soit doté de l'organe biologique lui permettant de mettre un enfant au monde. Je peux me tromper, cependant, et si c'est le cas je m'en excuse.

Dean allait _tuer quelqu'un_.

Sam toussa :

\- J'ai donc trouvé qui était Rosetta Banny.

Sa voix était anormalement aiguë. Une croix de plus dans la colonne "Ennuis! Ennuis droit devant!"

Dean ferma les yeux, résigné :

\- Elle était quelque chose de plus qu'une puissante sorcière?

\- Eh bien...

Sam jouait avec ses doigts. Il évitait son regard et il _jouait avec ses doigts_.

Le coeur de Dean accéléra dans sa poitrine. Elle était quoi d'autre? Un dragon? Une déesse, son sort impossible à défaire?

Sam se mordit la lèvre et répondit d'une voix toute, toute petite :

\- ...Elle était une marieuse.

...

Dean avait mal entendu, pas vrai?

Cas tourna vers Dean de grands yeux innocents :

\- C'est quoi, une marieuse?

 _ARGH_.

L'orage gronda au-dessus de leurs têtes. Sam fit aussitôt un geste d'apaisement dans sa direction.

\- Dean, s'il te plaît, calme-toi avant de tout explos-

\- Que je me _CALME_ ?

Sam fronça soudain les sourcils, commençant à s'énerver :

\- Eh, oh! C'est _vous_ qui avez activé son sort! Ce n'est pas la faute de cette pauvre dame!

\- Mais, mais...

Sam ne comprenait-il donc pas?

Cas se tourna vers Sam :

\- C'est quoi, une marieuse?

 _PUREE_.

Sam lui répondit lentement, prenant sa voix d'instituteur :

\- C'est une femme qui organise des mariages.

Un silence.

Dean avait l'irrépressible envie de se ronger les ongles, ses yeux rivés sur la table.

Et puis arriva la réponse de Cas :

\- Oh.

Dean se tourna vers lui, furieux et outré :

\- C'est _tout_? Tu dis seulement "oh"?

Cas fronça les sourcils, le fixant d'un air désappointé :

\- Sam a raison, Dean. Cette femme était une "marieuse"? Et alors? C'est nous qui avons déclenché le sort, ce n'est pas comme si elle l'avait lancé sur nous directement. Et même si c'était le cas, je ne vois pas le problème.

Et puis, ses prunelles se rétrécirent, prenant une teinte sévère :

\- Sois raisonnable, Dean. Ecoute ce qu'a à dire Sam.

Oh. Okay. Deux contre un, alors.

Dean se dégonfla, laissant son énervement s'éteindre avec le nuage au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Très bien. Tu te ranges du côté de ton beau-frère. Okay.

...Il ne _venait pas_ de dire ça.

Cas se figea. Il se tourna lentement vers Dean, ses yeux flashant _bleu_.

Avant qu'il ne pût dire quoi que ce soit, cependant, Sam l'interrompit (alleluia):

\- Donc. Je disais...

Il adressa à Dean un regard de pitié que Dean aimerait bien lui faire ravaler.

Il poursuivit :

\- Je disais, ce miroir magique. Madame Banny l'a inventé pour... rabibocher les couples qui se disputent. Renforcer leur lien. Leur prouver qu'ils s'aiment. Les rendre inséparables.

Dean plissa les yeux. Sam semblait _s'amuser_ de leur situation.

Sam ricana :

\- Il y a écrit que c'est pour les couples "particulièrement têtus". Je crois qu'elle a visé dans le mille, l-

Il croisa le regard de Dean et parut brusquement avaler sa langue :

\- N-Non. Elle n'est pas dans le vrai _du tout_. Son sort s'est déclenché **par hasard** , et c'est tombé sur vous. Pas de chance!

...

Dean allait mettre du _poil à gratter_ dans son gel douche ce soir.

Il rétrécit un peu plus les paupières, l'invitant à continuer de la main. Sam déglutit difficilement :

\- Donc, ce sort échange les corps. Cela permet aux gens de se mettre à la place de leur moitié et de les comprendre un peu plus.

Cas hochait la tête comme un élève attentif. Dean roula des yeux :

\- On n'avait pas compris.

Sam lui lança un regard noir. Il continua :

\- Mais ce sort fait plus que ça : il lie les âmes.

...Il y eut un blanc.

Cas recula sa chaise brusquement, s'exclamant "Je n'ai pas d'âme" en même temps que Dean laissait échapper un "QUOI?!" retentissant, faisant éclater le tonnerre au-dessus de sa tête.

La réponse de Cas, cependant, permit de distraire Dean et il se tourna vers lui :

\- Bien sûr que si, Cas, tu as une âme.

Cas haussa un sourcil :

\- Je crois que je le saurais si j'en avais une, Dean.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Eh bien, peut-être que tu sais mal! Moi je sais, et tu en as une, Cas.

\- Non, je n'en ai pas.

\- Si, tu en as une.

\- Non, je n'en ai pas.

Sam les observait l'un et l'autre, comme s'il était le spectateur d'un match de tennis. Dean grinça des dents :

\- Tu en _as une_ , et elle a peut-être une forme bizarre mais c'est une âme, elle est brillante et tout comme celle de Sammy. Je le sais _parce que je la vois!_

Il y eut un blanc. Encore.

Cas ouvrit la bouche. La referma.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques secondes (neuf exactement) que sa réponse fusa :

\- ... _Oh_.

Dean résista de peu à l'envie de se frapper le front.

Essayant de maîtriser les émotions qui se mélangeaient dans son ventre sans chercher à les définir (et surtout, sans croiser le regard de Cas), il fixa de nouveau Sam, épuisé soudain :

\- Ca veut dire quoi, "lier les âmes", Sammy?

Cas fit la moue. Il ne manquait plus qu'il croisât les bras sur sa poitrine et le tableau aurait été parfait. Dean l'ignora.

Sam le regarda, avant d'étudier Cas. Il le regarda alors de nouveau, avec une intensité qui ne lui plut pas :

\- Ce sont vos âmes qui ont été échangées, en fait. Et... elles sont attirées par leurs propres corps. Elles veulent y retourner, ce qui semble logique.

Là, Sammy ferma les yeux, et un mauvais pressentiment referma ses mâchoires sur les entrailles de Dean :

\- Il y a une distance que vous ne pouvez pas dépasser. Dean, ce sort a lié vos âmes, et au-delà d'une certaine distance cela devient douloureux pour elles d'être séparées. _Extrêmement_ douloureux.

Il fixa de nouveau Dean, ses yeux perdus :

\- Et cette distance diminue à mesure que le temps passe...

Dean n'écouta pas la suite. Il savait que Sam n'avait pas tout dit, savait que très certainement, il avait trouvé quelque chose sur le moyen de faire cesser ce sort, dans ce grand livre qu'il lisait.

Il n'écouta pas.

Il sentit le regard de Cas sur lui, et se laissa disparaître.

XXX

A suivre.

* * *

 **Note de fin:** Cela fait un peu beaucoup d'un coup. Pauvre Dean. :')

Merci encore à tous.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

 **Prompt:** "Tu dis ça pendant un silence."

 **Couple:** Destiel. :)

 **Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi.

 **Note 1:** Fic écrite pour le Marathon des Fanfictions, quatrième round de l'année. Voilà la suite. :)

 **Note 2:** Pour rappel, dans le dernier chapitre Dean a appris des choses sur le sort qu'il n'a pas aimées et... il s'est enfui. En utilisant les pouvoirs de Cas qu'il ne maîtrise pas. Héhé. :'D

Merci à tous, en particulier à Cassios auquel/ à laquelle je n'ai pas pu répondre par PM, et bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Vice Versa - Chapitre 5**

.

Il apparut à l'extérieur du bunker - c'était dans ces moments qu'il était reconnaissant du fait d'avoir trafiqué un peu les protections anti-anges du bunker pour autoriser spécifiquement Castiel à y entrer. Cela lui avait permis de se retrouver dehors, un peu plus loin encore de Cas.

Son soulagement fut de courte durée.

Il eut l'impression qu'on lui portait un _coup_ à la poitrine, brutal et impitoyable. C'était comme si on lui arrachait quelque chose, soudain; comme s'il y avait eu un fil qui dépassait de la tapisserie de son corps et qu'on _tirait_ dessus. Il eut brusquement peur qu'il ne resterait plus rien de lui s'il continuait à s'éloigner. Il eut brusquement l'impression que le vide laissé à la place de la tapisserie défaite allait _l'engloutir_.

Il lui manquait quelque chose. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer, il... C'était comme si les frontières de son corps (du corps de Cas, du corps de _Cas_ ) devenaient floues soudain; comme s'il laissait une partie de lui derrière lui.

Cas. Oh, _Cas_.

Dean était toujours dans la même ville, non? Sam avait dit que le sort les liait lui et Cas, qu'il y avait une distance entre eux à ne pas dépasser. Est-ce que Dean l'avait déjà atteinte?

Quel idiot il était, de paniquer en apprenant cela et justement de s'éloigner?

Et est-ce que... _oh_.

Est-ce que Cas ressentait la même chose que lui, là maintenant?

Dean avait l'impression de se désagréger. On tirait sur le fil de ses entrailles, tirait, _tirait_ , et à chaque fois, il se perdait un peu plus. Le monde devenait noir à la périphérie de sa vision. L'abîme l'attendait en se frottant les mains.

Ce fut ce moment que choisit l'ange pour se montrer.

\- Castiel?

Si Dean avait eu un doute quant au fait que Cas possédait une âme, il n'en avait plus aucun : l'ange était dans un corps de femme, et sa véritable apparence était répugnante (des tentacules partout... et beaucoup, _beaucoup_ de pinces). Mais cette véritable apparence n'apparaissait pas comme celle de Castiel : elle n'était pas animée, comme pour Sam, d'un feu intérieur. Elle ne semblait pas adhérer à sa peau humaine. Elle ne _vibrait pas_ d'émotions, comme des vagues à la surface d'un lac.

L'ange était simplement une créature possédant un corps humain comme s'il portait une veste. Aucune flamme ne l'habitait, il n'était qu'un âtre froid.

Tant bien que mal, Dean se força à se cacher derrière le mur, roulé en boule sur le sol, sa respiration laborieuse. Il avait atterri au sommet d'un toit, la porte menant aux étages inférieurs à sa gauche. Rien que ces quelques pas de plus - ces petits, petit pas - le rapprochaient un peu plus du bunker, de _Cas_ , et la _foudre_ le traversa brusquement, amenant avec elle une image de Castiel recroquevillé sur lui-même, des cris d'agonie s'arrachant de sa gorge, Sam terrifié et impuissant à ses côtés.

...Oh. _Cas_...

Qu'avait-il fait?

Dean laissa échapper un gémissement en réponse, les larmes aux yeux, le coeur tombant en ruine. Plus que le fait d'échapper à l'abîme, c'était _Castiel_ qu'il voulait soulager. Castiel qui l'avait aidé à supporter les sens d'ange, Castiel qui avait accepté si simplement de se retrouver dans son corps imparfait; Castiel qui s'était mis le Paradis entier à dos pour lui, Castiel qui avait toujours cru bien faire.

Castiel qui partait, mais qui revenait toujours.

Dean hoqueta. Les larmes étaient brûlantes sur ses joues, le vide le rongeait et le tuait doucement.

Il avait été tellement égoïste...

L'ange fit le tour pour l'avoir dans son champ de vision. Elle avait sorti sa Lame.

\- Tu as l'air mourant. Ce sera plus facile que prévu de te ramener auprès de Naomi, alors. Fais tes adieux à la Terre, Castiel. Parce qu'après tout ce que tu as fait, tu vas mourir.

Dean releva les yeux vers l'ange. Il vit dans son regard du marbre blanc, une absence totale de sentiments, la cruauté de l'indifférence.

Il aurait voulu avoir la force de lui trancher la gorge.

A la place, il se força à se lever, une main plaquée contre le mur. Et il la fixa avec toute la _haine_ dont il était capable, toute la _rancoeur_ qu'il avait contre les anges, tout le dégoût qu'il avait pour ceux qui avaient fait tant de mal à Castiel.

Les mots, il les cracha; du sang perlait à ses lèvres, une promesse pourpre :

\- Moi vivant, vous n'aurez _jamais_ Cas.

L'ange fronça légèrement les sourcils, la confusion momentanée d'une statue.

Et ce fut là que Dean l'entendit :

 _Dean_.

Cas l'appelait. Du fond de lui, dans le silence, Cas _l'appelait_.

Dean ferma les yeux, et il eut l'impression que Cas lui tendait la main. Il eut l'impression qu'il s'efforçait de recueillir les fils de sa tapisserie, serrés précieusement contre lui, et qu'à travers l'agonie qui les reliait, il essayait de le rassurer et de lui transmettre sa chaleur. Sa lumière.

Cas se sentait également mourir, et pourtant, Cas essayait de le sauver quand même.

Dean rouvrit les yeux; il eut un rictus narquois :

\- Tu ne l'auras pas, Ange.

Et il se laissa disparaître, guidé à la maison par Cas, laissant l'ange féminin hurler de dépit dans l'oubli.

xxx

xxx

Dean disparut, et Cas _s'effondra_ , l'oxygène manquant soudain, un gouffre s'ouvrant sous ses pieds.

\- ...Oh.

\- Castiel?

Cas porta la main à sa poitrine. Baissant les yeux, il fut étonné que sa main ne traversât pas son thorax; il avait l'impression d'un trou béant en son milieu, dévorant soudain tout.

Il leva la tête, et eut du mal à focaliser son regard sur Sam; sa respiration était précipitée, la douleur le cuisant de l'intérieur.

Une vague douloureuse particulièrement intense le submergea, et il poussa un cri, se recroquevillant tout à fait sur le sol.

\- _CAS_?

Sam avait tout poussé sur son chemin, table et chaises, pour pouvoir le rejoindre. A genoux à ses côtés, il essayait tant bien que mal de trouver une plaie, la source d'une douleur physique; cela donna envie à Cas de _rire_ , et le rire hystérique, avorté, se transforma en un long gémissement d'agonie dans sa gorge, tout son corps en feu.

On lui avait volé quelque chose. Dean était parti et il avait pris un bout de lui avec lui; il n'y avait rien de physique là-dedans.

Les prunelles de Sam s'écarquillèrent :

\- Ce crétin de Dean s'est éloigné trop loin.

Cas se pétrifia brusquement. Tout son corps protesta, chacune de ses cellules semblant frappée d'une décharge électrique, et Cas serra les dents; il ferma les yeux, attendant que passât la vague.

Il les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, ses membres tremblants, sa chair une plaie béante :

\- Je suis en train de mourir, Sam. Mais si Dean s'est trop éloigné, alors...

Cas se força à rencontrer le regard de Sam, ses yeux rétrécis :

\- Il doit... être en train de ressentir la même chose en ce moment même.

Sam se figea comme si on l'avait _frappé_.

Tournant la tête vers le ciel, il se prépara à hurler quelque chose à l'attention de Dean mais Cas l'arrêta d'une main posée sur son bras.

\- Sam, ce n'est... pas la peine. Il ne t'entendra pas...

Il sourit à travers deux hoquets, les larmes aux yeux :

\- Trop de stimuli en même temps...

Sam s'étrangla, mais Cas ne le laissa pas paniquer. Il n'y avait pas à paniquer, pas vrai? Parce qu'au fond de son gouffre intérieur, Cas savait que se trouvait Dean.

Et il ne le laisserait pas là.

Cas essaya donc d'attraper de nouveau le regard de Sam, sa vision floue mais ses sourcils déterminés :

\- Tu n'as pas... à t'en faire. Je ne le laisserai pas mourir.

Sam le prit aussitôt dans ses bras. Il pleurait contre son épaule.

\- Oh, _Cas_. Oh, purée...

Cas ne sentait presque plus _rien_...

Il ferma les yeux, et pria de toutes ses forces.

xxx

xxx

Dean s'écrasa sur le sol en atterrissant dans le bunker : le living-room, l'endroit même qu'il avait quitté.

Il eut le temps d'apercevoir une forme allongée sur le canapé, inconsciente.

Cas, ses entrailles lui criaient. _Cas..._

Il n'eut pas le temps de plus; Sam se précipita vers lui et lui lança son poing dans la figure.

Cela fit "BONG". Dean ne sentit rien mais avait tourné la tête avec le coup, pour protéger les articulations de Sam.

Il affronta son regard furieux :

\- Ouais. Je l'ai mérité.

Les yeux de Sam se remplirent de larmes.

Il se jeta à son cou et le serra contre lui.

XXX

A suivre. :'D


	6. Chapitre 6

**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

 **Prompt:** "Tu mérites bien une petite récompense."

 **Couple:** Destiel. :)

 **Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi.

 **Note 1:** Fic écrite pour le Marathon des Fanfictions, quatrième round de l'année.

 **Note 2:** Baaaaaaahhhh. :'D

Merci encore à tous ceux qui ont reviewé, et bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Vice Versa chapitre 6**

.

Castiel ouvrit les yeux sur les lumières tamisées du bunker. Il cligna lentement des paupières, se réhabituant doucement à l'état de conscience. Il n'aimait pas cela, dans l'Humanité : la perte de contrôle. Le fait que les besoins d'un corps de chair et d'os pouvaient, dans certaines occasions, vaincre sa volonté.

C'était le corps de Dean, cependant; pas n'importe lequel.

 _Dean_.

Castiel baissa les yeux sur ces mains qui n'étaient pas les siennes. ll savait que Dean était revenu au bunker, car le gouffre au fond de lui avait disparu; c'était comme si on avait recousu sa poitrine, comme si ses entrailles avaient retrouvé leur place.

Castiel se laissa sourire. Il ne savait pas comment Dean allait réagir : le sort qui les accablait avec des conséquences... particulièrement délicates et intimes. Mais cette connexion à Dean, qui persistait même à travers la menace de Mort posée par le sortilège, Castiel voulait la savourer tant qu'elle durerait. Est-ce que c'était égoïste de sa part? Certainement.

Mais Castiel ne pourrait jamais avoir Dean autrement qu'ainsi, pas vrai?

Castiel remonta lentement les manches de la chemise qui le recouvrait - la chemise de _Dean_ , qui portait toujours son odeur qu'il affectionnait tant, même s'il n'était plus capable d'en saisir toutes les nuances. Il contempla les bras nus, et se mit à compter les taches de rousseur qui les maculaient.

Il y en avait plus que dans ses souvenirs.

\- ...Qu'est-ce que tu _fabriques_?

Cas releva la tête. Dean l'observait en haussant un sourcil, les bras de Jimmy Novak repliés sur sa poitrine. Etrange, Cas n'avait pas réalisé qu'il était là.

Et puis, il comprit :

\- ...Tu as trouvé comment te rendre invisible, pas vrai?

Dean se figea. Cas se demanda s'il se rendait compte que quand il faisait cela, absolument _tout_ s'immobilisait en lui, son coeur y compris.

Il décida de garder l'information pour lui.

Un rougissement monta du cou de Jimmy Novak pour atteindre ses oreilles et, _oh_. Cela, c'était intéressant.

Castiel pencha sa tête sur le côté :

\- Que tu sois dans ton corps ou pas, cela ne change rien : quand tu rougis, ta peau se colore exactement de la même façon. Ton cou, puis tes oreilles.

Dean vira _cramoisi_. Il bafouilla une protestation, mais Cas ne le laissa pas continuer :

\- C'est aussi exactement la même teinte.

Là, Dean s'étrangla, postillonnant d'indignation. Castiel laissa apparaître un sourire fier au coin de ses lèvres.

Dean le fusilla du regard :

\- Tu te venges parce que je te regardais quand j'étais invisible, pas vrai?

Castiel baissa les paupières : trente-trois taches de rousseur sur le bras gauche. Quand il avait reconstruit Dean après les Enfers, il y en avait eu vingt-six.

\- Je me souviens, effectivement, d'un certain chasseur qui me disait que cela ne se faisait pas...

Il releva la tête. Dean plissait les lèvres, bougon, et cette mimique aussi, c'était exactement la même quand il était dans son corps.

Le coeur de Dean, qui était bien vivant dans sa propre poitrine, _trébucha_ et Castiel se sentit sourire.

Dean eut un hoquet et se détourna brusquement.

\- Dean?

Alarmé, Castiel essaya aussitôt de se lever du canapé sur lequel il était allongé. Le monde _tangua_ alors, une nausée montant dans sa gorge, sa vision floue, et Dean, qui lui tournait le dos jusque-là, se précipita pour le soutenir, comme sentant qu'il allait tomber. Il l'aida à se rasseoir sur le canapé avec des yeux brillant d'inquiétude :

\- Ne te lève pas trop vite. Tu es resté allongé un moment.

Cas fronça les sourcils. La perte de contrôle, il _détestait_ cela.

Dean s'assit à côté de lui sans un mot, fixant ses genoux. Il avait maintenant des pouvoirs d'ange, et pourtant il semblait terriblement petit à ses côtés, soudain. Si Castiel avait toujours eu ses ailes, il aurait aimé pouvoir l'abriter de l'une d'entre elles. Il aurait aimé être capable de chasser ses soucis d'un claquement de doigt.

Dean soupira; un son soyeux, doux, trop fragile. Il déporta son regard à l'opposé de Castiel :

\- Comment peux-tu me parler comme s'il ne s'était rien passé? J'ai failli te tuer.

L'horloge du salon tinta lentement. Maintenant que Cas tendait l'oreille, il pouvait entendre Sam dans la cuisine, qui faisait griller quelque chose en chantonnant un air.

Castiel regarda Dean :

\- Tu as failli te tuer aussi.

Dean se tourna vers lui, un incendie dans ses yeux :

\- J'ai failli _te tuer_.

\- Sam venait de nous dire en quoi consistait le sort, et tu as eu peur.

Dean serrait les poings. Sa mâchoire était serrée, ses dents crissant entre elles. Ses bras tremblaient.

Castiel continua :

\- Tu n'as pas enregistré en quoi consistait le sort. Tu n'as pas _voulu_ l'enregistrer. Tu as paniqué et tu es parti. Une réaction de défense.

Cas releva la tête vers Dean, ses yeux fervents :

\- En plus, tu ne maîtrises pas encore tes envolées. La moindre émotion forte peut te faire disparaître.

A ces mots, le cou de Dean rosit. Il était toujours tendu, ses traits durs, mais il réussit à dire, son ton gêné :

\- Je pensais que t'avais pas remarqué.

Les lèvres de Cas s'étirèrent :

\- J'ai juste voulu t'épargner.

L'ancien ange réfléchit un instant :

\- ...Sam va aussi s'en rendre compte, cependant, si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Et lui je ne suis pas sûr qu'il renonce à te taquiner. Tu devrais te méfier.

Dean poussa un juron.

Cas rit, lentement. Depuis qu'il était dans le corps de Dean, le rire lui venait plus facilement. Les bulles d'une joie simple éclataient au fond de lui, et il les laissaient lui échapper, juste un peu, les libérant dans l'air ambiant.

Cette perte de contrôle-là était belle.

Dean l'étudia avec des prunelles agrandies. Cas lui sourit, simplement, croisant ses yeux et, des deux mains, il attrapa les poings de Dean pour les aider à se relâcher.

\- Ne resserre pas tes doigts aussi fort. Tu as la force maintenant de briser tes propres os.

Il caressa les doigts, lentement; pour les détendre.

Dean sembla frissonner. Il rit brusquement en retirant ses mains, un peu forcé :

\- Bien sûr. Tu t'inquiètes pour ton corps, c'est normal.

Cas le transperça du regard :

\- Je m'inquiète pour _toi_.

Dean ouvrit la bouche; il la referma d'un coup sec. Il ne paraissait pas capable de le quitter des yeux, mais cela ne dérangeait pas Castiel. Cas se rapprocha encore pour atteindre de nouveau ses mains, et Dean le _laissa faire_. Il fit glisser ses doigts sur ses phalanges, légers et flottants.

Ce fut le moment que Sam choisit pour réapparaître. Cas lâcha les mains de Dean.

Sam portait un plat de hamburgers et un saladier plein :

\- Je crois qu'on mérite bien une petite récompense, pas vrai? Et après, après...

Il fusilla Dean des yeux :

\- Après, on me laisse parler jusqu'au bout, et on cherche comment rompre ce sort.

Dean déglutit.

Sam partit poser les plats sur la table. Cas s'apprêtait à se lever quand Dean lui tendit sa main.

Il ne le regardait plus.

\- ...Un "point d'ancrage"?

Cas baissa les yeux sur la main : celle de Jimmy Novak, dont il connaissait toutes les forces et toutes les imperfections. Cette même main dont il avait voulu chasser la tension, ses doigts la frôlant, cellules se rencontrant dans un contact de brise.

Car sous la peau, celui qui animait la main était _Dean_.

Cas sourit :

\- Un point d'ancrage.

Dean ne lâcha pas sa main de tout le repas.

xxx

xxx

Dean se plaignit durant tout le dîner du fait qu'il ne sentait pas le goût des aliments :

\- Des molécules! Et des molécules de... _Urgh_. Je crois que je vais être dégoûté à vie des hamburgers.

Il leva les yeux vers Sam, son ton en apparence léger :

\- Enfin. Ce n'est pas plus mal, après tout, vu que c'est Sammy qui les a préparés. Il est capable de nous empoisonner sans le vouloir.

Sam ne lui lança qu'un regard agacé. Il reconnaissait parfaitement les tactiques de son frère : il faisait semblant que tout allait bien pour cacher son immense culpabilité face à ce qu'il s'était passé.

Cependant, sa conversation avec Cas, quoi qu'elle eut été, semblait lui avoir fait du bien; Dean était moins tendu que ce qu'il aurait pu être, et ses sourires étaient aussi un peu plus sincères que prévu.

Sam se félicita lui-même intérieurement de les avoir laissés seuls.

Cas fixait Dean d'un air désolé. C'était amusant, de voir cet air de chien battu sur le visage de son grand frère.

Et puis, les traits de Cas s'éclairèrent et il accrocha le regard de Dean :

\- C'est comme pour tous les autres sens. Concentre-toi sur autre chose, et tu sentiras moins les molécules.

Dean resta plusieurs longues secondes à étudier Cas. Et puis, il ferma les yeux et goûta de nouveau le hamburger - de sa main droite, sa main gauche restée sous la table depuis le début du repas.

\- ...Ok. Pas mal. Sam, merci.

Cas adressa un grand sourire fier à Dean. Dean détourna le regard, son cou rouge.

Sam fronça les sourcils.

Hum.

xxx

xxx

Cas avait tout dévoré. La faim faisait partie des potentielles "pertes de contrôle", mais pouvoir goûter véritablement les aliments était un réel plaisir.

Sans compter que les hamburgers... _Hummm_. Dean et lui avaient au moins cela en commun.

A la fin du repas, son ventre cria famine - _encore_ \- et Sam rit :

\- Dean est un puits sans fond, concernant la nourriture. Alors bien sûr, c'est toi qui l'es, maintenant.

Les joues de Cas chauffèrent. Dean l'observait en souriant, quelque chose d'étrangement doux dans ses yeux, et Cas se sentit rougir encore plus sans pouvoir rien faire.

Et puis, Dean serra ses doigts un peu plus fort, juste une fois, avant de le lâcher et de se lever de table.

Cas le suivit du regard :

\- ...Dean?

Dean partit dans la cuisine. Il en ressortit pas même une minute après, une boîte blanche entre ses mains.

Il la déposa sans un mot devant Cas, soulevant le couvercle en carton.

C'était une tarte aux pommes.

Cas sentit sa bouche saliver aussitôt; Sam poussa une exclamation éberluée, fixant son frère avec des yeux énormes.

Cas se tourna vers Dean; ce dernier évitait son regard mais Castiel savait qu'il l'écoutait :

\- Merci, Dean.

Dean haussa simplement les épaules, marmonnant encore à propos de "molécules" et de "gâchis, sinon". Cas sourit.

La tarte était succulente.

xxx

xxx

Sam regardait toujours son frère, stupéfait.

 _Purée..._

C'était de l'amour.

XXX

A suivre.

* * *

 **Note de fin:** Ce cher Sammy a encore tout compris avant tout le monde. ;)

(Je suis désolée, c'est tellement fluffy que j'ai l'impression que les mots sur mon ordi _collent_. Ugh. Que quelqu'un m'arrête!)


	7. Chapitre 7

**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

 **Prompt:** "Y'a comme un malaise."

 **Couple:** Destiel. :)

 **Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi.

 **Note 1:** Fic écrite pour le Marathon des Fanfictions, quatrième round de l'année. Chapitre un peu de transition (plus court que d'habitude, désolée T T), même s'il est important pour la suite. On atteint la deuxième partie de l'histoire. J'espère que vous aimerez. :)

 **Note 2:** Merci à tous très fort pour vos reviews. Là je dois me coucher, et j'ai un cours que je n'ai pas fini de préparer pour mardi, mais dès que je peux je vous réponds.

Bonne lecture à vous! :D

* * *

 **Vice Versa - Chapitre 7**

.

Après le repas, Sam les fit de nouveau asseoir autour de la table du living-room. Les livres _murmuraient_ entre eux sur les étagères, faisaient claquer leurs pages, et Dean dut fermer les yeux, respirant à fond pour ne pas se laisser submerger.

Un son, comme un bruissement; le contact d'une peau étrangère à travers son pantalon, une chaleur douce.

Dean baissa les yeux sur son genou gauche, où Cas venait de poser sa main, paume vers le haut. Il étudia le visage de l'ange mais Cas ne le regardait pas, fixant Sam, attentif, un très, très petit sourire venant retrousser ses lèvres.

Dean soupira pour camoufler un rire, une bulle de quelque chose ressemblant trop à de la joie pour ne pas être _terrifiant_ coincée dans sa gorge. Il apposa sa main sur celle de Cas, son reflet inverse, conscient du plus petit impact de leurs cellules entre elles.

Le sourire de Cas s'agrandit, de manière quasi imperceptible.

Dean essaya de trouver la pression exacte à exercer pour le faire frissonner sous ses doigts; cela le distraya assez pour faire taire les livres.

xxx

xxx

Sam plissa le nez :

\- Bon. Personne ne va fuir, cette fois-ci?

Dean lui lança un regard de reproche, regard cependant beaucoup moins venimeux que ce à quoi s'attendait Sam. Cas, lui, se contentait de l'observer attentivement, l'écoutant silencieusement.

Sam les étudia en plissant les yeux, suspicieux.

Dean bailla - uniquement de sa main droite, encore.

\- Bon, Sammy. C'est pas tout ça, mais on n'a pas toute la nuit.

Cas se tourna vers Dean, un sourcil redressé sur son front :

\- Dean. Tu ne dors plus, maintenant.

Dean se figea. Sam étouffa un ricanement - _mal_.

Dean fusilla Cas des yeux :

\- _Traître_.

Cas haussa les épaules, le mouvement moins maladroit que d'habitude dans le corps de Dean.

Sam toussa :

\- Bon. Stop, les scènes de ménage.

Dean _piqua un fard_. Brutal, direct.

Le bras droit de Cas, sous la table, se contracta. Il regardait droit devant lui, son visage lisse, mais parlait entre ses dents :

\- Dean. Si tu disparais maintenant, tu vas le regretter sérieusement.

Ok, il se passait _quoi_?

Sam soupira. Secouant la tête, il jeta de nouveau un coup d'oeil à ses notes.

\- Donc, le sort de Rosetta Banny. D'après elle, il cesse quand on... autorise les âmes à rentrer chez elles? C'est ce qu'elle dit, en tout cas.

Sam redressa les yeux, convaincu à moitié que Dean aurait disparu; mais non. Il fronçait les sourcils avec confusion, fixant Sam :

\- Ca veut dire quoi, "autoriser les âmes à rentrer chez elles"?

Il se tourna vers Cas, s'exclamant d'un grand geste de la main (droite, encore) :

\- J'autorise mon âme à revenir dans mon propre corps! Maintenant!

Ils attendirent cinq secondes.

Dean tourna un visage blasé vers Sam :

\- Ca marche pas, ton truc.

Sam agita ses mains devant lui :

\- _Hé_ , ce n'est pas "mon" truc! C'est celui de Madame Banny!

Dean grommela entre ses lèvres. Cas l'interrompit :

\- Peut-être que je dois aussi dire la même chose?

\- Laisse tomber, Cas.

Cas et Sam se tournèrent tous les deux vers Dean, surpris.

Dean regardait ses ongles :

\- Si je comprends bien... On a échangé de corps, et on peut pas trop s'éloigner l'un de l'autre à moins de mourir. Et cette distance possible entre nous se réduit petit à petit à mesure que le temps passe. Et pour rompre le sort, on doit "autoriser nos âmes à rentrer chez elles", va savoir c'que ça veut dire.

Cas hochait la tête lentement. Sam étudiait son frère, ses yeux arrondis :

\- Oui. Il... y a comme un malaise, quoi.

Dean rencontra le regard de Sam directement sans relever son trait d'humour, une lueur de défi dans les prunelles :

\- Très bien. Ca me va. On a un peu de temps pour trouver, et en attendant... _Manage control_. Si ça dure trop longtemps, on s'entraînera et on ira quand même chasser.

La mâchoire de Sam se _décrocha_ :

\- Ca te gêne _pas plus que ça_?

Cas fixait lui aussi Dean avec des yeux écarquillés. Dean jeta à ce dernier un coup d'oeil presque embarrassé, se frottant le cou, et au mouvement, quelque chose d'indéchiffrable traversa les prunelles maintenant vertes de l'ange.

Dean ajouta :

\- A moins que Cas veuille qu'on cherche une solution tout de suite... Mais ch'uis pas sûr qu'on trouve. On a un peu de temps, en tout cas. On continue de chercher, mais on n'en fait pas notre priorité numéro un. C'est tout ce que je pense.

Il croisa finalement bien en face le regard de Cas. Sa main gauche était toujours, _toujours_ sous la table.

Sam réalisa alors que la main droite de Cas _l'était aussi_.

Cas rétrécit les yeux, sa détermination habituelle transparaissant à travers le visage de Dean :

\- Si tu es prêt à accepter la situation pour l'instant, alors moi aussi. Mais, Dean...

Il semblait chercher quelque chose, étudiant Dean attentivement. Ce qui paraissait être de l'inquiétude plissa sa bouche :

\- Dean. La distance... Elle va finir par poser problème. On ne peut pas rester collés en permanence, et pour les chasses-

Dean l'interrompit en se levant :

\- On avisera quand on y sera.

Et alors, il entraîna Cas - par la _main_ , la gauche, celle qui était restée sous la table depuis le début avec celle de Cas.

Il s'arrêta juste devant les marches menant à l'étage, adressant un signe à Sam et le regardant par-dessus son épaule _en tenant toujours la main de Castiel dans la sienne_ :

\- On va monter. Cas a besoin de dormir, maintenant.

Sam ne put que hocher la tête, à court de mots :

\- ...O-Okay.

Dean lui lança un dernier regard fier; et il monta les marches, Cas jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à Sam avant de le suivre, leurs mains toujours liées.

Sam plaqua son front contre la table.

La tarte, et maintenant _ça_?

La porte de Dean se referma et Sam comprit brusquement, se tournant de nouveau vers la direction prise par Dean et Cas :

\- Il ne veut pas que le sort s'arrête.

XXX

A suivre.

* * *

 **Note de fin:** La voilà, la raison pour laquelle cette fic refusait de se terminer. Contre toute attente, Môssieur Dean a fait de la résistance, ahaha. :'D

Encore merci à tous pour votre soutien. Je vous réponds dès que je peux (fichu cours). :)


	8. Chapitre 8

**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

 **Prompt:** "Ne regarde pas!"

 **Couple:** Destiel. :)

 **Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi.

 **Note 1:** Fic écrite pour le Marathon des Fanfictions, quatrième round de l'année. Je suis désolééée pour mon retard. Soucis + sommeil chaotique = pas bon. Les gens, ne faites pas comme moi. Le sommeil finit par vous rattraper. :(

 **Note 2:** Je tiens à peine debout, mais toutes vos reviews me comblent de joie. Je finirai de vous répondre demain. N'oubliez pas de répondre avec votre compte ou de mettre une adresse pour que je puisse le faire. :)

Bonne lecture. :D

* * *

 **Vice Versa - Chapitre 8**

.

Dean l'entraîna dans une des chambres de l'étage, allumant la lumière en entrant. Castiel cligna des yeux lentement en observant les alentours.

Réalisant brusquement qu'il était dans la chambre de _Dean_ , il se tourna vers ce dernier vivement :

\- Dean, non! Ce... Tu n'es...

Dean se tourna vers lui en haussant un sourcil. C'était le visage de Jimmy Novak, mais l'expression était terriblement _Dean_.

Les yeux de Cas tombèrent sur leurs mains toujours jointes; c'était étrangement difficile d'avaler, soudain :

\- Dean. Tu n'es pas obligé de... Je peux dormir ailleurs, si tu veux.

Dean se pétrifia. Quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu ne pas le voir, mais pour Castiel qui connaissait ce corps par coeur, l'air d'immobilité qu'il arborait était immanquable.

Cas releva la tête; Dean avait une expression particulière, fermée et ombragée. Sa pomme d'Adam montait et descendait apparemment sans but :

\- ...Oh.

Cas pencha sa tête pour attraper son regard. Est-ce que Dean était déçu?

Dean se détourna brusquement, lâchant sa main. La sensation glaciale qui prit sa place fut _brutale_.

Sans le regarder, il poursuivit :

\- Oui. Bien sûr. C'est juste que... Les vêtements qui vont à mon corps sont ici. Et puis, il y a ce problème de distance.

Cas ne comprenait pas. Il avait l'impression horrible que quelque chose lui échappait.

\- Dean, tu as pu sortir assez loin. Si je suis dans la chambre d'en face, il n'y aura pas de problème.

Dean se tourna de nouveau vers lui pour lui sourire, et le coeur de Cas _s'ouvrit en deux_ :

\- Bien sûr.

Cas ne réfléchit pas.

Il se rapprocha aussitôt, attrapant le visage de Dean entre ses mains, le regardant dans les yeux. Ses pouces frôlèrent les joues, et Dean _trembla_ soudain, ses propres poings fermés à ses côtés jusqu'à faire mal.

Cas étudia son regard. Ce n'était pas Jimmy Novak qu'il voyait, cela ne l'avait jamais été depuis le sort. C'était la peur de _Dean_ qui se reflétait dans ces yeux azur, mêlée d'entêtement et de courage. C'était Dean qui vibrait sous la peau mat, c'était Dean qui forçait finalement ses mains à se détendre, attrapant le col de Castiel comme s'il ne voulait plus jamais le lâcher.

Cas le regarda, ses sourcils froncés d'inquiétude, son coeur un tambour :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Et Dean _hoqueta_. Dean posa son front à la base de son cou, Dean resserra ses bras autour de lui :

\- S'il te plaît... Ne pose pas de questions et _reste_.

Aujourd'hui, ils avaient failli mourir tous les deux en s'éloignant trop l'un de l'autre. Avant cela, Dean lui avait reproché de tout le temps partir.

Castiel ferma les yeux.

Il lui rendit son étreinte, et murmura "ok" contre son oreille.

xxx

xxx

Castiel était impossible.

\- Cas. Avant de te coucher, il faut te mettre en pyjama!

\- Ah?

Castiel regardait la chemise qu'il portait. Elle était toute froissée, et il passa son doigt sur les plis presque avec révérence :

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec les vêtements que je porte?

Dean retroussa la lèvre :

\- D'abord, ils _sentent_. Et franchement, j'ai une odeur _terrible_ , je sens tout d'ici.

Cas le fixa en penchant sa tête légèrement sur le côté, ses yeux flashant _bleu_ :

\- Mais moi je l'aime, ton odeur.

Ah.

Oh.

... _Oh_.

Dean se sentit rougir férocement. Castiel se rapprocha aussitôt, ses sourcils froncés :

\- Tu ne vas pas disparaître à nouveau, hein?

\- ARRETE. JE CROYAIS QUE TU DEVAIS PAS ME LE RAPPELER ET M'"EPARGNER"?

Cas marqua une pause. Ses lèvres se plissèrent pour sourire.

Pour _sourire_ :

\- J'ai menti. Finalement, j'aime bien t'embêter.

Dean lui lança un regard scandalisé :

\- ...J'aurais jamais, jamais dû te montrer comment mentir.

Castiel sembla se rengorger :

\- Merci.

\- C'était pas un compliment!

Cas se rapprocha de nouveau, son visage cette fois-ci inquiet. Il attrapa le bras droit de Dean, et Dean sentit la chaleur jusqu'à ses _os_ :

\- Il y a aussi le fait que la dernière fois que tu as disparu, tu as failli mourir.

Dean déglutit avec difficulté. Cas le harponna du regard :

\- Si tu me dis que je ne m'inquiète que pour mon corps, tu vas le regretter, Dean Winchester.

Dean rit; il s'éloigna, soudain claustrophobe.

Les anges n'étaient pas censés ressentir des émotions, pas vrai? Est-ce que c'était la proximité avec son corps, qui le mettait dans un tel état? Dean entendait tout, mais quand Castiel était là il n'entendait plus _rien_ , plus les livres, plus les feuilles qui tombaient des arbres; Dean voyait tout, mais quand Castiel le regardait seuls deux yeux bleus comptaient.

Est-ce que c'était comme cela déjà avant le sort?

Castiel regardait de nouveau sa chemise, et Dean pensa au _manque_ , quand Cas n'était pas à leurs côtés. Cette blessure suintante qui pourrissait lentement, qui empestait tout autour de Dean; cette blessure qu'il ne sentait maintenant plus.

Cas leva les yeux vers lui :

\- Que fait-on, alors, avec cette chemise?

Dean prit une décision :

\- Je vais te prêter un pyjama. Mais avant, tu vas te laver.

Cas lui sourit, sans réaliser que son sourire pouvait _détruire quelqu'un_.

Impossible. Il était impossible.

xxx

xxx

Dean apparut brusquement dans la salle de bain :

\- _CAS_ ! Tu es ici depuis une éternité! Il t'es arrivé quelque chose, pas vrai? Il arrive toujours quelque chose et je-

Castiel cligna des yeux en apercevant Dean.

Il était nu comme un ver.

Dean se plaqua les mains contre les yeux :

\- Je regarde pas!

Castiel se rembrunit, blasé :

\- Dean. C'est ton corps.

Dean quitta la salle de bain en hurlant :

\- Je regarde paaaaaaas!

Il se prit les pieds en sortant dans les vêtements de Cas répandus sur le sol. Castiel entendit un grand "boum".

xxx

xxx

Castiel était _impossible_.

\- Mais _qu'est-ce que tu as fait_?

Cas haussa les épaules maladroitement. Il était ressorti de la salle de bain (après _quarante-cinq minutes_ ) vêtu du pantalon de pyjama mais pas encore du haut, et...

Il était tellement propre qu'il semblait _briller sous la lumière_. La peau était légèrement rose, comme s'il l'avait frottée soigneusement.

Cas baissa les yeux :

\- J'ai juste lavé ton corps.

Dean ne rougissait pas : un volcan lui explosait juste dans la poitrine.

Il disparut dans un grand mouvement d'air, mais, le temps d'apercevoir les yeux écarquillés de Sam (il était apparu dans sa chambre), il réapparut tout de suite.

\- Ca compte pas! J'étais même pas absent deux secondes!

Cas l'accueillit tout de même avec un sourire narquois.

\- Raaaah!

Et puis, l'odeur dégagée par la peau de Cas atteignit finalement les narines de Dean.

Il s'immobilisa :

\- ...Le kiwi?

Sa voix était très, très basse. Comme s'il sentait l'orage arriver, Castiel se fit soudain tout petit :

\- ...Ca sentait bon.

\- Tu as UTILISE LE GEL DOUCHE DE FILLE DE MON FRERE?

\- Je n'ai plus mes sens d'ange, mais le mariage de ta peau avec cette odeur est parfait.

 _OhmonDieu_.

Plus qu'"impossible", Castiel était une _catastrophe_.

xxx

xxx

Castiel se tournait et se retournait dans le lit. L'odeur de Dean était partout, et cela avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Mais...

"Dormir"...

Cas entendit soupirer et se redressa, allumant la lampe de chevet :

\- Dean. Tu vas rester ici?

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'aller autre part.

Castiel rétrécit les paupières, l'observant :

\- Tu m'avais dit que c'était "flippant", de regarder les gens dormir.

Dean _rit_ ; petit mais rauque et vrai.

Il lui sourit gentiment :

\- Il faut croire que je n'avais pas essayé de me mettre à ta place. On se sent affreusement seul, quand on ne dort pas.

Cas marqua une pause. Les yeux de Dean battaient avec tristesse, et c'était un regard qui ne lui plaisait pas.

Il lui confia soudain, poussé par quelque chose dans sa poitrine :

\- J'ai peur de m'endormir.

Dean le regarda de nouveau, ses sourcils froncés délicatement par l'inquiétude. Cela entraîna une chaleur dans le ventre de Cas, qui semblait luire comme une bougie.

Il poursuivit :

\- Les anges ne dorment pas... Et quand cela arrive, c'est soit qu'on a Chuté, soit qu'on est proche de la Mort.

Dean se rapprocha soudain, s'asseyant à ses côtés. Il tendit la main vers son visage, puis parut se raviser; ses yeux, cependant, se plissèrent avec conviction :

\- Il va rien t'arriver quand tu vas dormir, Cas. Je te le promets.

Les prunelles de Cas s'agrandirent. Dean renifla un peu à son expression, gêné, déviant son regard :

\- Sois pas aussi surpris. Je sais très bien que quand tu l'as pu, tu as toujours veillé sur _mon_ sommeil. A moi de faire de même.

Il n'y avait aucun bruit extérieur que Castiel pouvait entendre; les sens humains n'étaient pas les sens angéliques. Pourtant, Castiel se demandait si même en tant qu'ange, à ce moment, il n'aurait entendu, comme maintenant, que les battements de son propre coeur.

C'était probable; le son assourdissant d'un coeur qui n'avait pas besoin de battre.

Il réfléchit à ces nuits passées à veiller sur Dean. Réfléchit à ce qu'il aurait voulu lui-même, durant ces instants.

Décidé, il ouvrit les couvertures du côté de Dean.

Le souffle de ce dernier se bloqua dans sa gorge :

\- ...Cas?

Castiel lui sourit. Il attrapa les yeux bleus, vit le vert derrière, vit la vulnérabilité et la peur, et accueillit et accepta _tout_ :

\- Et toi, tu n'es pas seul. Allonge-toi près de moi.

Un son s'échappa de la bouche de Dean, désespéré et perdu. Il était aussi terrifié que lui par la nuit.

Il se déshabilla en vitesse et se glissa en sous-vêtements sous les couvertures. Cas lui présenta son dos et le laissa s'accrocher à lui.

Sentant le sommeil l'emporter, il murmura, ses doigts s'enchevêtrant à ceux du chasseur sur son ventre :

\- Voilà ton "point d'ancrage" pour ce soir...

Dean rit lentement contre sa nuque, ses membres tremblants resserrant presque imperceptiblement leur prise.

XXX

A suivre. :)


	9. Chapitre 9

**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

 **Prompt:** Aucun. :'D

 **Couple:** Destiel. :)

 **Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi.

 **Note 1:** Fic écrite pour le Marathon des Fanfictions, chapitre écrit entre le quatrième et le cinquième round (oui, j'ai triché :'D). Un petit rappel : la Grâce de Cas permet à Dean de voir la véritable apparence de Castiel. Le "vaisseau" Dean a les yeux verts, mais la véritable apparence de Cas, elle, a les yeux bleus. D'où parfois le passage de l'un à l'autre dans les descriptions du point de vue de Dean. ;)

 **Note 2:** Un chapitre en avance, car je suis de garde demain 24h. Et aussi, une autre histoire postée, juste parce que! :'D Merci encore très fort pour toutes vos réponses. Réponse à Gabrielle pour sa review du chapitre 7 à la fin du chapitre, car pas de mail pour répondre...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Vice Versa - Chapitre 9**

.

C'était long, de ne pas dormir. Plus que long : c'était _écrasant_. La nuit avait un poids qui pesait sur tout, une solitude oppressante qui tenait du vide.

Oh, la nuit n'était pas silencieuse : Dean pouvait entendre depuis sa chambre les millions d'insectes qui pullulaient sous le bunker, dévorant les détritus qu'ils trouvaient, ou dévorant leurs semblables, leurs mandibules claquant dans le cocon de la terre. Si Dean regardait par la fenêtre, il pouvait voir plus loin que nul être humain n'avait jamais vu : des planètes pas encore découvertes, la couleur d'une étoile en train de mourir.

La nuit, les odeurs étaient riches et profondes; l'absence de lumière les mettait à jour, les révélait comme des secrets.

Avec ses sens d'ange, l'odeur des chaussures de Sam arrivait jusqu'à lui, _abominable_.

Mais Dean n'en avait que faire, de tous ces sens. Un volcan explosait à la surface du soleil, un jeune hibou déployait ses ailes au-dessus du bunker, volant pour la toute première fois, mais la respiration contre lui, elle, était un foutu _miracle_.

La nuit était un poids; Dean n'avait nul doute qu'elle pouvait asphyxier.

Mais Castiel bougeait dans son sommeil, des mouvements involontaires parfois minuscules et toujours différents : un sourcil qui tressautait, des lèvres qui s'entrouvraient, des doigts qui voulaient saisir. Mais le souffle de Castiel était chaud, lourd et vivant, sa respiration un chant, une énigme à décoder.

Mais dans son sommeil, Castiel ne lâchait toujours pas sa main, comme il l'avait toujours fait, accompagnateur silencieux et présent. Mais il s'était tourné vers lui, et dans son cou, il murmurait parfois des mots sans forme qui faisaient frissonner sa _Grâce_.

La nuit pouvait bien essayer de le capturer de ses longs doigts froids... C'était Castiel qui le tenait.

x

x

C'était fascinant, de regarder Castiel se réveiller.

Cela aurait pu être totalement flippant : après tout, c'était le corps de _Dean_ qui sortait du sommeil, et Dean n'avait jamais pu assister à l'un de ses réveils pour des raisons évidentes, et il était certes beau mais l'histoire de Narcisse? Très peu pour lui.

Dean ne se voyait pas lui-même en regardant Cas, cependant. Et en vérité, c'était bien cela; le plus terrifiant.

Cas frémit tout d'abord; il se lova un peu plus contre lui, glissa son nez dans son cou. Il comblait des trous que Dean ne pensait pas avoir, ne réparait pas ses craquelures mais les _bouchait_ , une parenthèse s'emboîtant dans la sienne comme un être perdu trouvant sa place. Et puis, ses yeux papillonnèrent, une fois, deux fois, paupières s'ouvrant vert, _bleu_ , et Dean sut alors qu'il assistait à un Sacrement, quelque chose auquel il n'aurait jamais dû avoir droit.

Ce regard trouva le sien tout de suite; une majuscule délicatement ourlée, le début de quelque chose.

Et Castiel _sourit_ :

\- Hello, Dean.

Une nouvelle journée commençait. La distance autorisée entre eux deux devait avoir diminué.

Dieu était une ordure, mais s'il vous plaît : que Castiel pût rester avec Dean encore un peu.

xxx

xxx

Cas apprit qu'il n'était "pas du matin".

Ce fut ce que Dean lui dit en l'accompagnant déjeuner en bas, un sourire rieur sur le visage. C'était vrai que Cas n'avait qu'une envie : se recoucher. C'était vrai que le lit de Dean était confortable, ou que les cheveux de Dean sur sa tête n'avaient jamais été aussi décoiffés; c'était vrai aussi que Cas s'était surpris plusieurs fois à grommeler, ou qu'il avait du mal à garder ses paupières ouvertes.

Si cela faisait de lui quelqu'un de "pas du matin", soit. Castiel acceptait tout, quand cela pouvait faire sourire Dean ainsi.

D'autant plus que les yeux de Dean, eux, ne riaient pas tout à fait.

Castiel avait essayé de demander à Dean comment s'était passé sa nuit; il n'avait jamais trouvé le temps long, lui, quand le soir tombait. A l'échelle d'un ange, la durée d'une nuit était inférieure à une seconde humaine.

Cependant, Castiel commençait à vraiment comprendre combien le temps ne s'écoulait pas de la même façon, pour un être humain. L'attente nécessaire pour la cuisson de ses pancakes était une épreuve.

Et à l'inverse, le temps qui leur restait à Dean et lui, avant de devoir se débarrasser du sort, ressemblait de plus en plus à quelque chose d'infiniment précieux.

Castiel ne pouvait pas s'imaginer ce qu'avait dû être la nuit pour Dean. Dean avait refusé d'en parlé, avait simplement souri, mais ses yeux avaient été tristes. Cas espérait que, même si lui s'était endormi, le chasseur ne s'était pas senti trop seul.

Et pourtant, même s'il avait pu s'ennuyer, il avait été présent quand Castiel s'était réveillé.

Cette seconde-là, elle avait été inestimable.

Sam ricanait.

Dean le fusilla des yeux :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle?

Dean venait de dire à Castiel qu'il s'était mis du café partout. Il avait râlé à voix haute, avait grogné, puis, avec l'air de faire un immense sacrifice, il lui avait essuyé la joue de sa serviette.

Castiel ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur, parce que son cou était devenu rose.

Sam aussi semblait l'avoir remarqué.

Sam affichait un sourire goguenard. Les yeux de Dean _crépitèrent_ :

\- _Quoi_?

Le sourire de Sam s'agrandit encore, ses yeux étincelants :

\- Est-ce que tu vas disparaître brusquement, comme la dernière fois?

La mâchoire de Dean s'ouvrit de manière _audible_.

Cas sirotait tranquillement son café :

\- Non. Il ne va pas disparaître pour le moment, ses oreilles ne sont pas encore devenues rouges.

Dean se tourna vers lui, et les émotions qui le traversaient firent _exploser le sucre en poudre_.

Sam et Cas clignèrent des yeux lentement, à travers le sucre qui les maculait. Ceux de Dean se rétrécirent :

\- Je vous hais.

xxx

xxx

Sam avait étalé les bris de miroir devant lui et avait extrait des archives et de la bibliothèque des Hommes de Lettres tous les livres et tous les documents susceptibles de pouvoir le renseigner sur Rosetta Banny et sur les objets envoûtés par les sorcières. Même si Dean avait dit de ne pas faire de ce sort leur priorité numéro un, Sam voulait à tout prix chercher une solution alternative au cas où ils ne réussissaient pas à rompre l'enchantement à temps.

"Autoriser les âmes à rentrer chez elle", c'était bien vague. Ce qui rassurait Sam, cependant, c'était que ce sort n'avait pas été créé dans le but de faire le mal; Rosetta Banny aurait été une bien piètre marieuse, dans le cas contraire.

"Autoriser les âmes à rentrer chez elles"... La clef se trouvait chez les personnes envoûtées; mais si l'intuition de Sam à propos de Dean était vraie, comme quoi il ne voulait pas rompre le sort, alors ils étaient mal partis.

A propos de Dean, il déboula soudain dans le living-room, où Sam s'était installé. Il jeta un regard furieux aux livres entreposés sur les étagères puis fixa les escaliers, ses poings serrés. Plissant les sourcils, hochant la tête pour lui-même, il recula alors d'un pas, le tout sans prêter une seule fois attention à Sam.

Sam prit le temps de camoufler les morceaux de miroir sous un gros livre avant de se racler la gorge :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Dean fermait les yeux. Sans bouger, il lui répondit à voix basse :

\- Tais-toi. Tu vas me déconcentrer.

Sam haussa un sourcil. Dean recula encore d'un pas, les yeux toujours fermés, et Sam lança un regard vers les étages, puis vers son frère, avant de comprendre :

\- Oh. Tu testes ta connexion avec Cas, la distance permise entre vous deux.

Dean tourna la tête vers lui, le fusillant des yeux :

\- Chut! C'est très dur de se concentrer, ok? Ne me distrais pas!

S'immobilisant, Dean cligna des paupières. Il l'observa de la tête aux pieds, mécontent :

\- Déjà que tu es... _toi_.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

Dean poussa un grognement, passant sa main dans ses cheveux avec frustration, ébouriffant encore plus le corps de l'ange qu'il habitait.

C'était assez amusant.

Quand Sam sourit, Dean lui jeta un regard _incendiaire_. Des pas retentirent à l'étage et la voix de Cas-dans-le-corps-de-Dean se fit entendre, teintée d'inquiétude :

\- Dean, tout va bien?

Dean poussa un juron. Sam sentit son sourire s'élargir de lui-même sur ses lèvres, impossible à contenir.

Dean lui fit un doigt d'honneur, et Sam rit.

\- Tout va bien, Cas, t'en fais pas. Juste Sammy qui joue au connard. Retourne dans la chambre.

Au tour de Sam de lui jeter un regard noir, que Dean contra d'un sourire narquois.

Sam imaginait sans peine Cas hocher la tête là-haut :

\- Oh.

Une pause.

\- Dean, tu peux déjà m'entendre à distance, mais tu sais... Toi aussi, tu peux communiquer avec moi. Il suffit de te concentrer et de me parler dans ta tête. Je crois que notre connexion le permet. Essaie juste... de ne pas y aller trop fort. Tu sais combien une voix d'ange peut être douloureuse pour un être humain.

Sam cligna des yeux.

Dean sourit. Lentement, un sourire incroyablement doux qui n'était pas adressé à Sam :

\- Ok, Cas.

Les pas retentirent de nouveau à l'étage, suivis du bruit d'une porte qui se ferme. Dean regarda de nouveau en direction des escaliers et Sam se demanda, pour la première fois, ce qu'il était vraiment capable de voir.

Sam hésita un instant. Il se mordit la lèvre, prudent :

\- Vous communiquez par la pensée?

Dean parut recevoir un choc électrique. Il baissa la tête, fixant le sol comme un enfant pris en faute :

\- ...Pas exactement. J'entends seulement quand Cas prie, mais Cas pense que le sort pourrait me permettre de lui répondre.

\- Cas te _prie_?

Dean l'observa en le traitant clairement d'imbécile intérieurement :

\- Bah, oui. C'est moi, l'ange, maintenant.

Bah, oui. Bien sûr, c'était _évident_. Cas priait Dean.

Rien de bizarre là-dedans du tout.

Sam se figea :

\- ...Attends, il t'a dit ça quand?

Dean sembla soudain trouver le sol fascinant :

\- Hier soir.

Sam eut l'impression brutale que la Terre déviait de son axe. Il demanda très, très lentement :

\- Dean. Est-ce que Cas a dormi dans ta chambre hier soir?

Dean l'étudia en papillonnant des paupières, confus :

\- Bah. Les affaires qui vont avec mon corps sont dans ma chambre. Tu voulais qu'il dorme où?

 _Purée_.

Dean se tourna brusquement vers les étages, comme s'il entendait quelque chose. Ses yeux se brouillèrent étrangement, sa bouche se retournant vers le bas :

\- Il s'inquiète. Il faut que je continue.

Sous le regard éberlué de Sam, il ferma de nouveau les paupières en reculant d'un pas.

Sans le regarder, il pointa Sam du doigt :

\- Toi, arrête de me distraire!

Sans réfléchir, Sam hocha la tête.

Il observa son frère s'éloigner, souriant tout seul à des choses qu'il était le seul à entendre.

xxx

xxx

La plus grande longueur du bunker faisait 150 mètres environ : c'était la distance qui séparait Cas dans la chambre de Dean de Dean au fin fond de la cave, à l'autre extrémité. Dean n'eut aucun mal à parcourir cette distance; quelque chose au fond de lui lui disait qu'il aurait dû s'en sentir rassuré, mais à la place, il ferma les yeux et se téléporta aussitôt l'expérience finie auprès de Cas.

Cet exercice lui avait également permis d'apprendre à maîtriser un peu plus ses sens d'ange. Il avait trouvé que c'était plus facile, pour lui, de se déplacer en fermant les yeux. Moins de stimuli présents aidait.

Il ne dirait jamais à Cas que c'étaient les battements de son coeur auxquels il s'était raccroché tout le long, calculant la distance qui le séparait d'eux.

Cas l'accueillit avec un sourire fier :

\- Tu as réussi à te téléporter de ta propre volonté.

Dean grimaça. Il détourna les yeux, contrarié envers lui-même :

\- Mais je n'ai pas réussi à te répondre par télépathie.

Cas lui tendit la main :

\- Pas grave. On va s'entraîner.

Dean attrapa sa main. Son coeur, le coeur dans la poitrine de _Cas_ , pulsait jusqu'à la pulpe de ses doigts.

Dean lui lança un regard déterminé, resserrant sa prise :

\- Je dois aussi t'apprendre à te servir d'une arme à feu.

Cas lui sourit; un sourire en coin, tendre et léger, formé par les lèvres de Dean mais parfaitement _Cas_ :

\- D'accord.

Ils descendirent ensemble jusqu'à la salle de tir. Aucun des deux ne remarqua qu'ils ne se lâchèrent pas.

XXX

A suivre.

* * *

 **Réponse à Gabrielle, review du chapitre 7 :**

Merci! Je comprends qu'on puisse préférer le angst, j'ai moi-même un faible pour le angst qui se termine bien (oui, parce que je prends soin de mon coeur :'D), alors je suis vraiment touchée que tu aimes autant cette fic. :) Surtout si c'est rare qu'une fic te fasse sourire!

Ahaha! Si tu n'as rien contre un Dean "mignon", alors ça va. :'D Merci pour les compliments pour Castiel. Je n'aime pas du tout quand le fandom le rend "passif", justement, alors je suis contente que tu retrouves son essence ici. C'est très important pour moi : Castiel est un soldat et une force de la nature avant tout. :)

Ce que va faire Dean durant la nuit? Aha, je te laisse lire ce chapitre. x'D

Je me sens bête maintenant de ne pas avoir écrit de scène qui se passe aux toilettes! Même si pour moi, il est évident que Castiel sait faire, car il a observé les hommes durant des millénaires. :') Mais cela aurait pu être drôle. Il y a cependant une scène dans la salle de bain, dans le chapitre huit. :'D

Merci encore pour ta longue review. Je suis très touchée et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. :)


	10. Chapitre 10

**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

 **Prompt:** Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

 **Couple:** Destiel. :)

 **Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi.

 **Note 1:** Chapitre écrit pour le Marathon des Fanfictions, cinquième round de l'année. Il n'était pas censé se dérouler ainsi, ces deux-là m'ont totalement échappé. :'D

 **Note 2:** Encore de garde demain. Merci à vous tous pour tous vos commentaires sur le précédent chapitre et sur _Le bleu n'est même pas une couleur chaude_. Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle réponse et vous avez dû me porter bonheur, car ma garde n'était pas trop dure. :) Vous êtes géniaux et je vous remercie de tout mon coeur.

Bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

 **Vice Versa - Chapitre 10**

.

Et l'entraînement commença donc.

Avant toute chose, le matin, ils testaient toujours la nouvelle distance qui les séparait. Ils ne sortaient pas du bunker; pas _encore_. Dean ne l'aurait pas avoué même sous la torture, mais il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à affronter le monde derrière les épais murs du bunker avec ses nouveaux sens d'ange. La première fois avait été... pour le moins désastreuse.

Il reportait donc la faute sur Cas. Il s'en serait senti _un peu_ coupable s'il n'avait pas cru aussi, de tout son coeur, que c'était vrai :

\- Cas n'est pas encore prêt à partir en mission.

Castiel avait froncé les sourcils, mécontent, un mouvement comme une vague sur sa peau; mais son regard maintenant vert avait flashé _bleu_ en le transperçant, et il n'avait rien dit.

Il n'avait rien dit, car il savait.

Sam avait fixé Cas, puis avait posé sur Dean des yeux d'une terrible douceur.

Dean avait émis un son moqueur du fond de sa gorge, avait détourné la tête.

Au moins, il ne s'était pas envolé cette fois-ci.

xxx

xxx

Dean s'était attelé à travailler sa téléportation. Il en avait assez de se faire trahir par son propre corps (enfin... pas vraiment le sien. _Bref_.)

Cas l'aidait de son mieux. Il n'était pas un mauvais professeur, mais Dean, parfois, dans un coin très, très reculé de sa tête (et pas lâche du tout, s'il vous plaît), aurait souhaité pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un d'autre pour lui enseigner les Rouages ès Anges.

Castiel était la cause de pas mal de ces téléportations intempestives.

\- Tout repose sur ta volonté, Dean. Sur le contrôle.

Ils étaient dans la chambre de Dean. Ils avaient quitté le gymnase du bunker pour pouvoir entraîner Dean à se téléporter d'une pièce à l'autre.

Les draps portaient encore leurs deux odeurs, les molécules flottant au-dessus du lit, et Dean pouvait apercevoir des cellules de peau appartenant à leurs deux corps très humains mêlées ensemble entre les mailles de coton.

Il avait eu des doutes en suivant Castiel, mais c'était peut-être une bonne idée, finalement, d'être retournés dans la chambre; car Dean avait maintenant très, très envie de _déguerpir_.

Cela ne serait pas compliqué de se téléporter loin de là.

Dean déglutit; un son trop humain pour son nouveau corps, amplifié en écho par ses oreilles angéliques.

Il força ses yeux à quitter le lit pour se poser sur son propre visage, et sur _Cas_ à travers lui.

\- ...Ma "volonté", hein?

Il voulait son ton léger, mais les sens angéliques étaient impitoyables, exposant à son cerveau couche après couche d'insécurité et de doute dans sa voix.

Dean avait oublié sa faculté de contrôle en se réveillant ce matin.

Oh, pardon. Dean ne dormait plus.

\- Dean?

Les bras de Dean _tremblaient_. Ils tremblaient, violons s'accordant sur les notes de stress hystérique qui le traversaient, épaules secouées de soubresauts, doigts se crispant; et Dean rit, _rit_ soudain, car il s'était résigné à devoir se réadapter au monde extérieur, à comprendre de nouvelles choses autour de lui.

ll n'avait pas réalisé qu'il aurait aussi à se réadapter à lui-même, la moindre de ses émotions disséquée sous ses yeux froidement par son cerveau d'ange.

\- DEAN!

Ce n'était pas le contact froid des mains contre lui, ces constructions vivantes, leurs briques des cellules, qui le ramena dans l'instant; c'était l'urgence dans la voix de Castiel, son inquiétude une éruption de lave. C'étaient ses tremblements à _lui_ , lui qui dans un corps humain restait l'ange, lui qui avait le contrôle. C'étaient ces yeux bleus, ceux qui accrochaient pour ne pas lâcher - pour _retenir_ \- et Dean se demanda si c'était cela, la sensation qu'il avait ressentie aux Enfers, quand Cas l'avait sauvé de la Perdition. Si le sentiment qui le traversait maintenant était le même qu'à l'époque, il comprenait pourquoi il avait choisi de l'oublier. C'était trop grand; c'était trop pur.

Il n'en était absolument pas digne.

Yeux fermés, Castiel poussa un soupir, un son humain, et posa son front contre le sien. Il se mit à respirer lentement, de longues goulées, comme s'il était celui qui devait lui apprendre comment faire et quelle _ironie_.

Ses doigts frémissants, ces amas d'atomes, se mirent à caresser ses tempes, frôler ses pommettes, son menton; ce visage de Jimmy Novak qu'il devait connaître par coeur.

Castiel rouvrit les yeux, bleus, bleu océan à travers le vert. Ses iris se plissèrent, des rides se dessinant aux coins de ses lèvres :

\- Est-ce que c'est ce lieu? Est-ce que c'est ce lieu, qui est "trop"? As-tu besoin qu'on aille ailleurs?

Et Dean _sourit_. Front contre front, il sourit, sa gorge en feu, larmes accrochées obstinément à ses cils.

Il passa deux doigts sur la nuque de Cas, entre cheveux et peau nue. L'air _quitta_ les poumons de Castiel, dans un seul souffle, et son sourire s'élargit.

Il s'éloigna, et Cas le fixa, une question au fond des yeux, de ce bleu animé que par un seul sentiment.

\- Ca va. Ca va me motiver pour disparaître.

Cas plissa les paupières, pencha un peu la tête. Dean rit doucement, et caressa une nouvelle fois sa nuque, ne perdit pas une miette du frisson qui le parcourut :

\- Pas ici, mais... Tu me montres comment faire?

Il s'éloigna encore, ouvrant la porte de la chambre pour sortir, tournant résolument le dos au lit. Dans l'embrasure, il se retourna :

\- Alors? Tu viens?

Castiel cligna des yeux. Il l'observa quelques instants.

Il mit sept bonnes secondes avant de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal.

\- Oui. J'arrive.

Il le suivit.

La reconnaissance de Dean fit des bulles sous sa peau.

xxx

xxx

Du haut des marches, en se penchant, ils pouvaient apercevoir Sam en train de lire, assis à la longue table du salon. Une pomme rouge, non encore mangée, était posée à côté de lui.

Cas chuchotait :

\- Dean. Tes pouvoirs d'ange vont t'amener là où tu veux être. Il suffit d'y penser, et tu y es.

Dean l'étudia. De longue secondes.

\- ...C'est tout?

Cas lui jeta un coup d'oeil, et sentit ses lèvres se replier vers le haut :

\- C'est tout. Ces facultés sont très pratiques. Elles nous servent à obtenir ce qu'on veut. Elles obéissent à notre volonté et, hormis notre lien obligatoire avec le Paradis, elles n'obéissent à aucune autre règle. ...C'est ironique, quand on y pense. Vu que les anges ne sont pas censés avoir une _Volonté_ propre.

Dean ouvrit la bouche; la referma.

Ses yeux se plissèrent :

\- _T'aurais pas pu formuler ça comme ça avant?_

Castiel fronça les sourcils :

\- Mais Dean, je l'ai fait.

Dean se passa la main dans les cheveux en grognant.

Dean était étrange. Castiel ne savait pas ce qui se passait avec le sort, comment Dean le vivait, mais il avait l'impression que quelque chose clochait.

Castiel se rapprocha. Il remarquait de plus en plus combien c'était automatique, de se rapprocher de Dean quand il sentait qu'il n'allait pas bien; de vouloir lui montrer son soutien physiquement.

Avant, il n'y aurait jamais réfléchi.

Castiel laissa ses yeux tomber sur le sol; puis, déterminé, murmurant toujours pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Sam, il fixa Dean :

\- Tu es sûr que tu vas bien?

Sa voix était petite; quelque chose de trop petit pour le sentiment qu'il voulait faire passer, presque fragile. Trop humain. Castiel plissa le front en remarquant que ses poings s'étaient serrés d'eux-mêmes.

Est-ce que c'était Castiel, qui mettait Dean mal à l'aise? Les anges avaient la faculté de pouvoir lire n'importe qui, mais ils n'avaient pas le savoir qui leur permettait de comprendre les émotions humaines. Ils voyaient les réactions, détaillaient le moindre changement d'attitude chez un être humain, mais cela n'avait pas de sens pour eux.

Ce savoir, cette connaissance des émotions humaines. Dean l'avait, lui.

Les yeux de Cas s'écarquillèrent. Est-ce que Dean, est-ce _que_ -

Une main l'arrêta; contre sa tempe, doigts cherchant à déplier son front.

\- Ok. Quoi que tu penses à cet instant, _non_.

Castiel cligna des yeux. Du liquide recouvrait ses cornées.

 _Est-ce que Dean savait, combien il était important pour Castiel? Est-ce que cela le dérangeait? Est-ce qu'il avait peur?_

Dean _gronda_. Il posa ses lèvres sur son front, parla contre sa peau :

\- J'ai peur, mais tout le reste non, _non_.

Un son, qui aurait probablement dû être un rire, échappa la gorge de Castiel, rouillé et tranchant. Il inspira, cherchant Dean sous l'odeur de Jimmy Novak.

\- Tu ne lis pas mes pensées. Je sais que tu n'es pas dans ma tête : je le sentirais.

Dean renifla. Son autre main le rapprocha de lui, et Cas se rendit et agrippa son dos :

\- Tu parles. Tu sentirais rien du tout. Les humains sentent pas ça.

Cas fronça les sourcils; il blottit son nez dans son cou et Dean le _laissa faire_.

\- Dean. Tu sais à peine te téléporter; tu ne sais pas encore lire dans les pensées.

Dean se recula légèrement, outré; il ne le lâchait pas :

\- Ca c'est pas gentil.

Cas rit; juste un peu, goutte d'humanité, bouffée brusque faisant s'envoler son coeur.

Dean détourna les yeux avec un sourire fin, contrit :

\- C'est juste plus facile de comprendre tes expressions, avec ce que j'ai dans la tête.

Cas se figea.

Il chercha à s'éloigner mais Dean le retint, secouant la tête :

\- Non. Cas, non.

Cas le fixa. Ses cellules _hurlaient_ , foudroyées de terreur à la pensée que Dean, que ce serait sa faute si-

\- Est-ce que c'est à cause de moi? Est-ce que c'est à cause de moi, si tu n'arrives pas à t'habituer aux sens d'ange? Est-ce que c'est moi qui te mets autant mal à l'aise? Est-ce que je suis, je-

Dean l'embrassa. Dean l'embrassa pour le faire taire, Dean l'embrassa pour noyer les mots. Il l'embrassa pour dire ce qu'il ne pouvait pas, essuyant ses yeux, le regardant avec du feu derrière ses iris :

\- Non, Cas. Tu n'es pas "trop".

Cas hoqueta.

Après quelques instants, Dean le relâcha, détournant la tête :

\- J'étais... pas encore prêt à faire ça, je crois.

\- Comme tu n'étais pas prêt à te téléporter quand tu l'as fait?

Dean le fusilla du regard :

\- Non mais ça _suffit_ avec-

Castiel souriait. Il souriait, large et vrai, son coeur un tambour dont il savait que Dean connaissait la mélodie.

\- D'accord.

Il se rapprocha; il souffla dans l'oreille de Dean, comme un secret, gardant ses distances :

\- On va aller à ton rythme.

Dean disparut dans un "Pouf!".

En bas, Sam redressa la tête :

\- ...Dean?

Le sourire de Cas s'élargit encore.

xxx

xxx

On n'allait pas parler de ce qu'il s'était passé. Nope, nada. Si quelqu'un demandait ce qu'il s'était passé? Dean répondrait "rien du tout". Niet.

Castiel était au même endroit où il l'avait quitté, souriant toujours, ses bras sur la rampe d'escalier et son regard vers le rez-de-chaussée. C'était un sourire plus large que d'habitude, et Dean aurait voulu le voir sur son visage habituel.

 _ARGH_.

\- Regarde en bas.

C'était déjà assez embarrassant, de devoir revenir auprès de Cas après une énième disparition non maîtrisée (surtout dans les circonstances dont on n'allait pas parler), mais _en plus,_ Cas, sans ses pouvoirs d'ange, sentait son arrivée?

La vie était injuste.

Dean fit exprès de traîner des pieds en s'approchant, et puis il croisa les yeux de Cas et ne traîna plus des pieds du tout.

Il s'accouda près de lui.

Sam pianotait sur son ordinateur, un air d'extrême concentration sur son visage; la pomme, à côté de lui, n'était toujours pas mangée, et il était probable que Sam, tout à son travail, avait totalement oublié qu'elle était là.

Dean haussa un sourcil en direction de Cas.

Cas lui souriait avec tellement de _joie_ que l'estomac de Dean fit un looping.

\- Tu vas te téléporter en bas.

Dean observa de nouveau le sol; Sam et la pomme et la table et la dizaine de fourmis qui gambadait joyeusement près du canapé.

Il fixa Cas :

\- J'ai pas vraiment envie d'aller rejoindre les fourmis.

Castiel leva les yeux aux ciel, et sa véritable apparence, ses iris, tout débordait de tellement d' _affection_ que Dean en avait le souffle coupé.

\- Rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai dit : ta volonté. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Dean?

Ce que voulait Dean?

Dean étudia Castiel; Castiel était dans le corps de Dean, mais tous ses gestes, ses regards, tout ce qui était _lui_ transparaissait tellement à travers sa peau que Dean n'avait pas hésité une seconde, tout à l'heure, quand il l'avait embrassé. Quand il l'avait embrassé pour prouver quelque chose.

Cela avait été rapide, puisque cela avait été pour prouver quelque chose. Logique.

Ce que voulait Dean?

Contrarié, Dean plissa le front :

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux, _toi_ , Cas?

Castiel le regarda; six secondes, trente-huit centièmes, yeux bleus superposés au vert et coeur brillant.

Castiel détourna la tête, ses joues plus sombres.

\- Pour l'instant, je veux cette pomme.

Dean disparut.

Sa réapparition brusque en bas fit s'envoler les papiers répandus sur la table, changeant la page du livre de Sam. Dean profita de son air stupéfait, ses cheveux dans tous les sens, pour subtiliser la pomme.

Cas attendait. Il disparut de nouveau.

Depuis le rez-de-chaussée, Sam se leva, le pointant du doigt :

\- Tu aurais pu aller te chercher ta propre pomme! En plus, tu n'aimes même pas ça!

Dean laissa glisser la pomme dans la main de Cas, et, inexplicablement, Sam se calma :

\- Ah. C'était pour Cas? Bon. Ok.

Et, il se rassit.

Il se _rassit_.

Dean se pencha par-dessus la rambarde :

\- Cas a le droit et _pas moi_?

Sam haussait un sourcil :

\- Bah oui. Cas te supporte, il a bien droit à une petite récompense.

\- Espèce de-

\- Hmmm...

Dean se tourna de nouveau vers Castiel; il avait croqué dans la pomme, une expression de délicieux contentement peinte sur le visage, ses prunelles larges et brillantes.

ll fixait Dean avec un sérieux solennel :

\- Le _goût_. Celui-là, c'est un sens qui me prend toujours par surprise.

Depuis le sol, Sam ricana :

\- Dean. Tu viens de donner le Fruit Défendu à un ange.

Dean _grogna_.

XXX

A suivre. :'D


	11. Chapitre 11

**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

 **Prompt:** Je ne le vois que de profil.

 **Couple:** Destiel. :)

 **Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi.

 **Note 1:** Chapitre écrit pour le Marathon des Fanfictions, cinquième round de l'année. Désolée si certains attendaient ce chapitre plus tôt cette soirée, je suis en vacances et n'ai pas réalisé tout de suite qu'on était dimanche soir. J'étais aussi concentrée sur le fait que ce 13 juillet, c'est mon anniversaire, héhé. :'D

Vraiment désolée. Mais me voici, maintenant. :)

 **Note 2:** Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Les réponses à cette histoire sont simplement extraordinaires. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'elle plaise autant, et... En ce moment en plus, où j'ai pas mal de soucis, vos petits messages d'encouragement sont des rayons de soleil.

Les mots sont trop faibles, mais merci encore.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Vice Versa - Chapitre 11**

.

Ils ne pouvaient plus se séparer que de 130 mètres.

Un pas de trop dans la cave, et Dean le sentit, le fil accroché à son coeur, commençant à se dérouler en le vidant de l'intérieur. Ce n'était qu'un pas de trop, et la douleur fut une _torture_ , un éclair le transperçant sur place pour déchirer son âme en deux.

 _"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Dean?"_

Dean s'envola aussitôt. Dans la chambre, ses bras se refermèrent autour de Cas en même temps que ceux de ce dernier se refermaient autour de lui, sans un mot, leurs respirations le seul son qui comptait dans la pièce. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants (deux minutes, cinquante et une secondes, vingt-neuf centièmes), le nez de Cas enfoui dans son cou, les doigts de Dean passant et repassant sans réfléchir sur la nuque de l'ex-ange.

Et puis, Dean se recula, détournant la tête.

\- Désolé, c'est... Mauvais souvenir.

Castiel le fixa, ses yeux une vague, doigts frôlant la peau de ses tempes.

 _Pas ta faute_ , il priait. _Pas ta faute_.

Dean referma les paupières.

Le vrai compte à rebours commençait.

xxx

xxx

"Autoriser les âmes à rentrer chez elles".

Dans toute la documentation du bunker, Sam n'avait trouvé aucune alternative pour contrer le sort. Ou en tout cas, il n'était pas assez désespéré pour tenter d'utiliser celles qu'il avait trouvées; elles étaient assez... extrêmes.

Pas assez désespéré, _encore_.

Sam soupira. La meilleure solution restait de faire ce que semblait suggérer la phrase de Rosetta Banny : accepter simplement que le sort se terminât, une fois la leçon acquise. Mais Dean et Cas... Sam n'était pas certain pour Cas, mais il était persuadé que Dean ne souhaitait pas la fin du sort.

Sam se prenait encore la tête à deux mains quand Dean débarqua, sa posture celle des jours de combat.

Son grand frère le transperça du regard, ses traits taillés dans le roc :

\- 130 mètres.

Sam se figea. Et puis, lentement, il souffla, massant son occiput pour tenter de prévenir son mal de crâne naissant avant de fixer son frère dans les yeux :

\- Dean, il faut qu'on parle.

Dean sourit, désabusé comme une lame rouillée :

\- Je me demandais quand tu finirais par dire ça, Sammy.

xxx

xxx

Le contrôle.

Castiel était à la salle de tir, en train de s'entraîner. Son bras était tendu en direction de la tête de la cible humanoïde, sur laquelle étaient dessinés maladroitement deux yeux aux pupilles fendues.

 _"Dean, pourquoi la cible est humaine?"_

 _"Elle est pas humaine, Cas. Ca peut être n'importe quoi : shapeshifter, démon, vampire... On chasse plein de monstres humanoïdes."_

 _"Mais..."_

 _"Tu préfères être sûr, c'est ça? ...Bon. Ok."_

Castiel sourit en coin au souvenir, juste une seconde.

Il rata la cible.

Le contrôle.

 _"Cas, écarte les pieds! Voilà. Ouvre bien tes deux yeux. Tends le bras comme ça."_

 _"..."_

 _"Voilà, essaie maintenant."_

 _"..."_

 _"Oh."_

 _"..."_

 _"Pas grave. Tu réussiras en t'entraînant."_

Castiel tira dans le cou de la cible; il avait visé le coeur.

 _"Dean. Avant, je pouvais viser juste même en fermant les yeux."_

 _"Cas, arrête. Tu me bats toujours au lancer de lames."_

 _"Mais là, parfois,_ j'échoue _."_

 _"Et alors? Personne n'est parfait. C'est en s'entraînant qu'on devient meilleur."_

 _"Mais, Dean. Un ange vise toujours juste."_

Castiel visa entre les deux yeux. La balle atterrit dans le front.

 _"Cas..."_

Castiel tira dans l'oeil droit. Le rebond lui fit lâcher l'arme.

 _"Pour le moment, t'es plus un ange."_

Le contrôle.

xxx

xxx

\- Dean. Qu'est-ce que tu fais, avec Cas?

Dean fixait son frère. Il essaya de passer outre la brillance de son âme pour voir l'inquiétude, brûlant en son centre comme une flamme bleue. Les paupières de Sam étaient plissées, ses yeux presque suppliants, et Dean réprima une grimace.

Bâtard. Il esssayait de l'amadouer.

\- Laisse tomber les yeux de chiot, Sammy. Ca marche plus depuis des années.

Le visage de Sam se lissa, perdant ses traits exagérés; son ton, lui, se fit léger, chantant :

\- C'est pas vrai du tout.

Dean se renfrogna. Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

Sam le montra du doigt, triomphant :

\- _AH_! Tu ne nies pas!

Dean ferma les yeux. Au fond de lui, il entendit le coeur de Cas s'accélérer, comme proie à un stress, et il fronça les sourcils.

Etrange.

\- Dean?

Sam avait fait claquer ses mains juste sous son nez; Dean cligna des paupières.

L'inquiétude, dans les pupilles de Sam, _pulsait_.

\- Dean, ça va? Ce n'est pas encore les sens d'ange, hein?

\- Non non, Sammy. Ca va.

Dean tapota gauchement l'épaule de son frère, tentant de le rassurer.

Sammy soupira, fermant les yeux.

\- ...Bon. D'accord, alors.

Il rouvrit ses prunelles, le dardant de ses iris déterminés et indéfinissables, son sérieux intense.

\- Dean. Tu fais quoi, avec Cas?

Dean s'immobilisa. Il retira sa main.

\- Tu viens de perdre tes droits de tapotage d'épaule, Sammy. Tant pis pour toi.

\- _Dean_.

Dean le regarda de nouveau. Il laissa échapper un petit rire, secouant la tête :

\- Tu avais la même expression quand tu essayais de demander un chien à Papa...

Il redevint sérieux, acceptant de rencontrer son regard.

Sam ouvrit la bouche :

\- Je pense... que tu sais ce qu'il faut faire, pour rompre le sort.

Dean ne répondit pas. Quelque chose devait se lire sur son visage, cependant, parce que Sam changea de couleur :

\- J'avais raison. Tu sais.

\- Non.

Dean lécha ses lèvres. Il leva la tête, refusant de ciller :

\- Je soupçonne, juste. On saura pas avant de faire. L'indice de Rosetta Banny était pas bien compliqué.

Les poings de Sam se serrèrent. C'était un élément qui aurait peut-être échappé à Dean en temps normal, mais là il entendait les cellules de peau frotter les unes contre les autres, les nerfs envoyer leurs décharges électriques.

\- Pourquoi, Dean? Pourquoi tu le fais pas tout de suite? C'est dangereux pour vous deux!

\- Il reste 130 mètres de distance. C'est toujours plus grand qu'un terrain de foot.

Dean se détourna, s'apprêtant à rejoindre Cas au gymnase, n'offrant à Sam que son profil. Son coeur, le coeur dans la poitrine de Cas, ne se calmait pas. Cela commençait à l'inquiéter.

Sam le rattrapa devant les escaliers menant au sous-sol.

\- Dean!

Dean s'arrêta. Sam semblait essoufflé, malgré la courte distance. Il releva les yeux vers lui, et quelque chose comme de la _douleur_ sembla déchirer ses traits.

Sa voix était très, très douce :

\- C'est parce que tu l'aimes, c'est ça? Tu veux pas qu'il te quitte?

Dean était parfaitement immobile.

Il disparut en plantant son frère là.

xxx

xxx

Dean le retrouva assis au milieu de la salle.

\- Oh.

Cas leva les yeux. Le sol, autour de lui, était jonché de toutes les armes qu'il avait pu trouvées pour s'entraîner au tir, lames de couteaux, fléchettes, revolvers, fusils. Les cibles sur lesquelles il s'était entraîné pendaient misérablement du mur, à moitié arrachées et criblées de trous.

Les mains de Cas, sur ses genoux, tremblaient; il ne parvenait pas à les faire s'arrêter.

\- Dean...

Dean se précipita vers lui.

\- Cas, bon sang!

Il enveloppa doucement ses doigts qui saignaient de sa chemise. Castiel ouvrit la bouche :

\- Dean, je... Je ne contrôle plus rien.

Dean s'arrêta. Il croisa le regard de Castiel :

\- ...Cas?

La gorge de Cas se referma. Un sanglot le secoua, affreux et terrible, impossible à contenir.

\- Je, je ne... Je ne sais pas ce que...

Ses yeux _brûlaient_.

Dean le serra contre lui et quelque chose se déchira en Cas, quelque chose qu'il autorisa finalement à se déverser dans ses bras.

xxx

xxx

 _Les anges n'étaient rien sans contrôle._

Sans contrôle, qu'était Castiel?

xxx

xxx

Dean avait ramené Cas dans leur chambre. Il l'avait aidé à se mettre en pyjama puis l'avait allongé sur le lit, séchant ses larmes du bout des doigts.

La respiration de Cas était encore frémissante mais assurée, calme et régulière.

Dean observa sa véritable forme, se collant doucement à son enveloppe humaine, ne devenant progressivement qu'une avec sa peau.

Sa voix était basse :

\- Je n'avais pas vu... que tu avais autant de difficultés avec la condition humaine. Je pensais que tu t'adaptais bien.

Cas sourit tristement :

\- J'ai essayé. Cela n'a pas vraiment marché.

Dean le fixa avec sérieux :

\- Ca a marché un temps. T'aurais dû me le dire.

 _Excuse-moi_ , il ne disait pas. _Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir vu_.

Cas attrapa la main toujours sur sa joue, ses iris intenses :

\- Tu avais besoin de moi.

 _Je voulais être là pour toi_ , il dit. _Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir_.

La poitrine de Dean se _serra_. Il ferma les yeux. Il baissa la tête, posant son front contre le sien :

\- On n'est pas doués...

Cas fronça les sourcils :

\- On a été catapultés dans un corps qui n'est pas le nôtre, et on a changé d'espèce. Je pense qu'on est en droit d'avoir quelques difficultés.

Dean rit, sourd. Il entrecroisa leurs doigts doucement :

\- Dit comme ça...

Il se releva, et Cas attrapa soudain sa manche, un éclair effrayé traversant ses iris :

\- Tu vas... rester, hein?

Dean ne put retenir un rictus narquois :

\- Quoi? T'as peur du noir?

Cas le fusilla des yeux, et Dean rit. Même humain, Cas semblait capable de l'atomiser d'un geste.

Son rire s'étrangla dans sa gorge à ses mots suivants :

\- S'autoriser à s'endormir, c'est l'une des plus grandes pertes de contrôle qui soit.

Dean s'interrompit. Il se déshabilla et se glissa dans le lit sans plus un mot.

Castiel se tourna vers lui, venant poser sa tête contre son épaule, glissant une main sur son flanc. Ses paupières étaient mi-closes, son regard sans fond :

\- Comment faites-vous... Comment faites-vous, pour accepter de vous abandonner ainsi? Pour laisser le sommeil vous prendre?

Dean referma ses bras autour de Cas. Il souffla contre sa nuque :

\- Crois-moi, je vais te laisser prendre par personne.

Castiel sourit. Brusque, contre sa clavicule.

\- Dean. Je peux sentir tes oreilles chauffer.

Dean le serra un peu plus fort contre lui. Il renifla :

\- Dors.

xxx

xxx

Même sans contrôle, Castiel n'était pas seul.

XXX

A suivre. :)


	12. Chapitre 12

**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

 **Prompt:** J'en peux plus, je vais exploser.

 **Couple:** Destiel. :)

 **Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi.

 **Note 1:** Chapitre écrit pour le Marathon des Fanfictions, cinquième round de l'année. Posté en avance, par rapport à l'heure, parce que je pars en vacances avec des amis lundi très très tôt et que je n'aurai pas accès à l'ordi ce soir. Attention, avant-avant-dernier chapitre! :'D Dean jure aussi dans ce chapitre, mais je pense... qu'il a mérité que je le laisse jurer. :')

 **Note 2:** Dû au peu de temps que j'ai pour poster, je ne pourrai pas répondre à toutes vos reviews avant mon retour de vacances vendredi. Je vous remercie en tout cas tous du fond du coeur, pour vos encouragements, pour vos voeux d'anniversaire. D'autres soucis se sont ajoutés aux précédents, et j'ai tellement de chance de vous avoir.

Merci pour tout. :)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Vice Versa - Chapitre 12**

.

Dean commençait à étouffer.

La distance autorisée entre eux était de 110 mètres. Un terrain de football, toujours, mais cela se réduisait vite. Dean commençait à ne plus pouvoir tenir en place.

Il s'était habitué au bunker à travers les yeux d'ange : les murmures constants des livres, la cacophonie des millions d'insectes qui vivaient entre les lattes de bois, sous le plancher et dans les murs (d'ailleurs, quand tout serait fini, Dean et Sam avaient intérêt à faire quelque chose à ce sujet car il y en avait _vraiment_ beaucoup), les étoiles du ciel, qui brûlaient tellement fort même à travers les murs qu'elles semblaient vouloir s'écraser sur eux.

Sam et son âme brillante, tellement visible de loin que Dean se demandait comment les anges qu'ils avaient croisés avaient fait pour ne pas l'étriper, rien que pour agression visuelle.

Castiel. Castiel et la subtilité de ses émotions, mises à nu par le cerveau d'ange de Dean et reconnues par son âme humaine. Castiel et sa véritable forme, élancée et magnifique, pliée dans son enveloppe mortelle comme si cela ne la gênait pas, finalement, de rester attachée à cette terre d'hommes. Castiel et ses yeux-harpons, ceux qui sauvaient et lisaient jusqu'à la moelle des os; ceux qui exposaient, impitoyablement, ce sentiment au Nom Unique à chaque fois qu'ils accrochaient Dean.

Dean Winchester était Dean Winchester. Il s'habituait lentement au monde à travers les yeux d'ange, niant au fond de lui le fait qu'il utilisait les battements de coeur de Cas et la lumière de son frère pour se maintenir sur terre. Sans eux, il s'envolerait, enfant emporté par un ballon d'helium beaucoup trop solide pour lui.

Mais cela ne suffisait pas, ces accroches. En plus du reste, Dean s'était construit des barrières.

Il était fort pour cela : faire apparaître des portes blindées autour de lui, des serrures aux mécanismes compliqués, jeter des clefs mentales; s'enterrer dans un trou jusqu'à ce que le monde eût disparu, le Déni un garde du corps aveuglant.

Mais là, le véritable danger : ce qui l'effrayait le plus, et se terrait en attendant son heure au fond d'yeux angéliques au bleu impossible... il ne venait pas que de Cas lui-même. Il venait aussi de l'intérieur de Dean.

Parce que Dean avait toujours sa propre âme, mais pas son corps; et parce que cette _Grâce_ au fond de lui, celle qui peuplait ses molécules, étrangère-mais-pas-étrangère... quand Dean réussissait à faire taire le monde, c'était _elle_ qu'il entendait.

Au contact de l'âme de Dean Winchester, elle _chantait_.

Et dans les tréfonds de Dean lui-même, ce sentiment au Nom Terrible se reflétait comme dans un miroir, faisait des bulles, déployait ses racines, et Dean se demandait avec terreur depuis combien de temps il était là.

xxx

xxx

\- J'en peux plus...

Sam pianotait sur son ordinateur, faisant de nouvelles recherches sur Rosetta Banny, quand la tête de Cas-Mais-En-Fait-Dean apparut au-dessus de l'écran.

C'était le seul avertissement de Sam avant que Dean ne fermât son ordinateur avec des doigts tremblants, comme s'il avait du mal à maîtriser sa force.

Il évitait son regard. Ses mâchoires étaient tellement serrées que s'il n'avait pas été actuellement un ange, Sam aurait tressailli de sympathie.

Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma; jeta un regard indéchiffrable à Cas qui l'avait accompagné jusqu'au salon.

Cas hocha la tête en réponse, un mouvement infinitésimal.

Dean croisa finalement les yeux de Sam :

\- Si ça continue, je vais exploser. On a une mission?

Sam regarda Cas. Il avait parlé avec lui du mal-être croissant de Dean, connaissait les progrès de Cas en entraînement.

Sam sourit à son frère :

\- J'attendais que tu me le demandes.

xxx

xxx

Sam était parti interroger les témoins, seul.

Dean regardait l'intérieur de l'Impala. N'essayait de ne voir qu'elle, elle et son tableau de bord qu'il connaissait par coeur, elle et la lumière, petite mais présente, qui soulignait chacune de ses pièces, ronronnait dans son moteur.

Dean souffla, toujours aussi subjugué :

\- J'arrive pas à croire que Baby ait une âme...

Cela devait faire la troisième fois qu'il le disait depuis qu'ils étaient partis. Cas, qui avait pris la place de Sam à l'avant quand ce dernier était parti, se contenta de rire doucement, grave et léger.

Sans un mot, il souleva la main de Dean, la guidant jusqu'au volant.

La lumière suivit les doigts de Dean, s'enveloppant autour d'eux et pulsant sous ses doigts une fois. Un bonjour chaleureux.

Les yeux de Dean s'écarquillèrent.

Cas rit encore, bref, tendresse explosive. Dean se tourna vers lui et les yeux de Cas luisaient, illuminés d'une affection pure, son sourire étiré large :

\- Moi, je ne comprends pas du tout pourquoi tu es autant surpris.

Dean se sentit rougir, son cou le brûlant. La lumière tapota sous ses doigts, comme en reproche.

Les prunelles de Cas étincelèrent :

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de le voir pour savoir qu'elle est d'accord avec moi.

Sam était parti seul interroger les témoins car le monde, à l'extérieur du bunker, était encore un peu trop grand pour Dean. Mais Dean l'entendait d'ici, son petit frère, réconforter d'une voix douce les victimes; sa propre voiture l'entourait d'un cocon protecteur, son attachement pour lui, pour _eux_ , inscrit dans chaque ligne de sa belle silhouette. Et Cas était _là_.

Que Dean maîtrisât les sens d'ange, que Dean ne les maîtrisât pas; que Dean le réveillât en pleine nuit, torturé par la solitude, ou que Cas ouvrît les yeux entre ses bras. Il était là.

Dean sourit à Cas, ses forces tirées de sa famille :

\- Allons rejoindre Sam.

xxx

xxx

Des démons, montant plus ou moins prudemment une mafia dans le dos de Crowley. Sam poignarda celui qui tentait de le tuer avec le couteau de Ruby avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

\- Je crois que vous devriez être reconnaissants d'être tombés sur nous. Crowley aurait été _pire_.

Le démon s'effondra sur le sol presque sans un cri, efficace et direct.

\- Héhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhé!

Sam leva les yeux au ciel avant de se retourner, son sourire large.

Son frère exorcisait démon après démon, illuminé de mille feux par ses pouvoirs d'ange. Ses lèvres étaient étirées sur un sourire presque puéril, ses yeux étincelant d'une joie pure tandis qu'il plaquait ses mains sur tous ceux qui l'approchaient.

Il ressemblait à un gamin de cinq ans à Noël.

\- Regarde ça, Sammy! Je suis Superman!

Le démon sorti de son corps, attrapé en plein vol, se dissolut dans un flash aveuglant entre les mains de Dean.

Sam secoua la tête, son coeur gorgé d'amour.

Pas étonnant, que cela dut se terminer mal.

xxx

xxx

Dean battait démon après démon, enivré par les pouvoirs de la Grâce, mais les démons étaient nombreux, et Dean devenait arrogant; il les provoquait, tentait de faire ressortir leurs yeux noirs, se moquait d'eux. Ils se lançaient sur lui, trois, cinq, sept à la fois, et Dean n'était pas essoufflé, son corps était aussi dur que le marbre. Il aurait pu les étrangler à mains nues.

Il ne vit pas le démon s'agripper à lui par derrière; était tellement choqué de pouvoir sentir la coupure de la lame qu'il pressait contre sa gorge qu'il ne comprit pas tout de suite que c'était une Lame d'Ange.

Un grésillement retentit, et le démon le lâcha; eut le temps de se retourner, et, entre les griffes de l'agonie, d'asséner un dernier coup à son attaquant.

Cas s'effondra au sol, Lame d'Ange enfoncée en pleine poitrine.

\- _CAS_ !

Les vitres de l'entrepôt désaffecté dans lequel ils se trouvaient se brisèrent toutes en même temps; les lumières clignotèrent. La terre trembla tellement fort que le sol _craqua_ , s'ouvrant en deux, et les démons restants n'attendirent pas que le plafond s'effondrât sur eux pour disparaître.

Dean tomba à genoux sur le sol auprès de Cas. Les murs se désagrégeaient sans qu'il n'y réfléchît vraiment, l'entrepôt menaçant de les engloutir, mais Dean ne voyait pas ce qu'il provoquait; il n'y avait que Cas, dont il ôtait soigneusement des doigts sa Lame d'Ange ensanglantée avec laquelle il lui avait sauvé la vie. Cas, qui le regardait en souriant, comme s'il allait s'endormir, sa main droite contre sa joue. Cas, qui n'avait pas un trou au milieu du thorax qui allait l'engloutir lui _et Dean_. Cas qui n'essayait pas de parler, son souffle haché et ses yeux débordant d'amour :

\- Tu vas bien. Tu vas bien...

Dean _hoqueta_. Dean ne sentait pas les larmes rouler sur ses joues, mais Cas les recueillit avec une tendresse terrible, son sourire s'élargissant :

\- Ca va aller. Ne t'en fais pas...

Un mur de l'entrepôt explosa.

Sam se précipita vers eux :

\- Dean!

Il s'arrêta quand il vit Cas, pétrifié; ce dernier tourna ses yeux vers lui :

\- Sam, dis à ton frère... que ça va bien se passer.

Sam fixa Dean :

\- Dean, guéris-le.

Dean pleurait. Dean avait la tête de Cas sur ses genoux, le berçait contre lui. Caressait sa nuque, serrait sa main à faire mal. Dean regardait Cas et ne voyait que de l'amour, ce sentiment si terrible qu'il n'avait pas réussi à nommer jusque-là dans sa propre tête, que de l'amour et de la tendresse et aucun, _aucun_ reproche, et rien de ce que Dean méritait.

\- Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais pas _comment faire_...

Dean pleurait et au fond de lui, tout _pulsait_ , étoile noir menaçant de mourir en emportant tout.

Dean la laisserait faire.

Cas rit, et du sang s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il observa Dean avec une patience infinie, comme s'ils avaient tout le temps du monde, comme si son gong ne sonnait pas :

\- Si, tu le sais. Souviens-toi...

Ses iris se plissèrent et son sourire s'élargit encore, sur une confiance sans bornes :

\- "Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Dean Winchester?"

Dean se figea.

Il sentait le regard de Sam sur lui, sa détermination sans faille. Il sentait la main de Cas serrer la sienne, un encouragement même au bord de la mort.

Il posa sa main droite libre sur la poitrine de Cas, recouvrant le trou complètement.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Dean Winchester?_

\- Sammy, ferme les yeux.

Sam se détourna, et le monde explosa de lumière.

xxx

xxx

Cas se réveilla sur la banquette arrière de l'Impala, entre les bras de Dean.

Dean embrassait son front, son nez; frôlait ses paupières de ses lèvres, caressait sa nuque.

\- _Fils de pute_.

Sam renifla depuis l'avant, se tournant vers eux avec des yeux humides mais un grand sourire.

Cas _rit_.

Agrippant la chemise de Dean, il l'attira à lui.

Il plaqua son nez dans son cou et se laissa respirer.

XXX

A suivre.

* * *

 **Note de fin:** Donc. Hum. Il se peut que je ne vous aie pas dit à l'avance qu'un de mes propres chapitres m'avait fait pleurer.

C'était celui-ci.

...

Au moins, cela finit bien? :'D -évite des pommes-

Plus que deux chapitres. Merci encore à tous pour votre soutien. :)


	13. Chapitre 13

**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

 **Prompt:** Oh il est trop adorable.

 **Couple:** Destiel. :)

 **Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi.

 **Note 1:** Chapitre écrit pour le Marathon des Fanfictions, cinquième round de l'année. AVANT-DERNIER CHAPITRE!

 **Note 2:** Ce chapitre est juste... gratuit, aha. :'D J'avais l'idée d'écrire quelque chose dans le genre depuis un moment, et j'ai honteusement profité de cette fic. C'est du pur fluff. :')

Résolution de l'histoire la semaine prochaine.

Bonne lecture, et merci à tous!

* * *

 **Vice Versa - Chapitre 13**

.

70 mètres.

Castiel avait "attrapé froid", d'après Dean.

 _"Les êtres humains ne peuvent pas attraper le froid, Dean. C'est une sensation."_

 _"Cas. C'est une expression."_

Castiel renifla. Que les humains pussent "attraper le froid" ou pas, ce n'était pas plaisant : il se sentait étrangement lourd, ses mouvements ralentis, sa tête comme dans du coton.

 _"Pas le coton "coton". C'est une autre expression, Cas."_

Il s'était plaint avant du manque de contrôle des êtres humains, mais là c'était pire que tout : sa démarche tanguait parfois, sa coordination laissait à désirer, les meubles semblaient s'être ligués contre lui pour se mettre sur son passage.

Il était descendu dans le salon en grommelant, levant la tête pour apercevoir Dean devant la télévision. Il ne comprenait pas comment Dean pouvait persister à essayer de regarder ses émissions habituelles. Les sens d'ange devaient tout émousser.

Dean croisa son regard aussitôt, comme s'il sentait qu'il le regardait - ce qui était probablement le cas.

Sam, qui lisait sur une chaise non loin, se redressa en l'apercevant :

\- Cas, tu vas bien? Tu as l'air...

Un son brusque remonta de la gorge de Castiel, chassant l'air, semblant venir de ses pieds et le traversant tout entier.

 _"C'est un éternuement, Cas."_

 _Agh_.

Les éternuements. _Horrible_.

Dean rit lentement, un son grave qui se répercutait dans la poitrine de Cas, faisait écho comme un deuxième battement de coeur. Castiel avait chaud.

Dean lui fit signe de le rejoindre sur le coussin à côté de lui, un long sourire sur les lèvres. Cas avait envie de le tracer du bout des doigts; il se demandait si Dean réalisait sa douceur.

\- Viens là, gros nounours. Du chocolat chaud te fera du bien.

Cas renifla avec un air pathétique. Dean rit de nouveau.

Dean montra la tasse qu'il avait préparée pour lui sur la table basse; il l'avait vraiment senti arriver, alors.

Le regard de Sam passa de Dean, à lui; de lui, à Dean.

Castiel l'ignora.

Il rejoignit Dean, posant sa tête contre son épaule, s'installant confortablement contre lui et agrippant son bras.

Dean rit encore. Ce son, Cas ne s'en lasserait jamais :

\- Tu es encore plus grognon que d'habitude. Et _collant_.

Cas décida de l'ignorer lui aussi. Il soupira d'aise.

Il eut le temps de sentir une main dans ses cheveux, affectueuse et tendre, avant de s'endormir.

xxx

xxx

Castiel se réveilla de sa sieste encore plus de mauvaise humeur que quand il était arrivé.

Le pauvre, Sam le plaignait : frôler la mort ne l'avait pas réussi, pour tomber malade après comme cela. Ses yeux étaient bouffis, son nez rouge, il n'arrêtait pas de se moucher. C'était toujours le corps de son frère, mais les grimaces de Cas quand il éternuait, le regard _assassin_ qu'il lançait au contenu de ses mouchoirs, tout cela était parfaitement _Cas_.

Et Dean avait eu raison en l'appelant "nounours" : le rhume le rendait mou, pliable. Grognon, certes, mais hyper affectueux. Sam avait surpris son frère en train de lui caresser les cheveux, et il aurait pu _jurer_ que Cas avait ronronné, le son rauque au fond de sa gorge.

Et c'était autre chose, cela, aussi : Dean.

Depuis la rencontre avec le démon, Dean ne quittait pas Cas d'une semelle. C'était déjà quelque chose, depuis le début du sort, mais cela n'allait qu'en s'accélérant; à peine Dean s'était-il autorisé à se précipiter au rez-de-chaussée pour préparer un chocolat avant le réveil de Cas. Et Sam savait de quoi il parlait : il l'avait vu.

Dean ne s'était pas assis une minute sur le canapé avant que Cas ne les rejoignît.

Sam observait son frère tapoter gauchement le dos de Cas, le frottant après un énième éternuement. Il le vit écarter une mèche de ses cheveux, caresser sa joue de son pouce. Il le vit glisser sa main pas-du-tout-discrètement sous la table pour saisir celle de Cas.

Franchement.

xxx

xxx

Cas plissa les yeux en direction de son bol :

\- Bourquoi une soupe?

Dean buvait tranquillement la sienne, de la main gauche. Cela n'avait pas de vrai goût, pour lui, et il dut chasser de force la Classification Périodique des Eléments ( _brrr_ ) de sa tête pour ne pas devoir penser à tout ce qui la composait, mais il ne voulait pas perdre l'habitude de manger.

Et puis, cela lui donnait une excuse pour éviter le regard de Sam, assis en face d'eux pour le repas.

\- OOOOH. Tu as entendu ça, Dean? Il parle du nez!

Le sourcil de Dean tressaillit. Il était actuellement un ange, et dans le corps de Cas, en plus. Il était tout à fait capable de rester de marbre.

Cas fronça le nez, louchant dessus et il n'était pas _du tout_ adorable.

Sam utilisait ses yeux comme une arme et transperça Dean de part en part :

\- Il est _trop_ adorable.

Dean allait _tuer_ Sam. Ou du moins, mettre du poil à gratter dans son shampooing.

Cas fixa Sam sans comprendre et _ok_ , il avait toujours la tête de Dean mais. Cet. Air. _Confus_.

\- On ne beut bas barler avec le nez. Il ne sert bas à ça.

 _Ugh_.

Sam décocha à Dean un sourire victorieux.

C'était décidé : du poil à gratter. Dès ce soir.

xxx

xxx

Dean lui avait proposé, dès le début du rhume, de le guérir; mais Castiel avait refusé.

C'était une occasion de comprendre un peu mieux Dean. Les anges avaient une connaissance théorique de toutes les maladies existantes; cette connaissance était écrite, comme beaucoup d'autres, dans le répertoire mental qui faisait d'eux des anges. Ces connaissances étaient disponibles à n'importe quel moment.

Castiel n'avait plus accès à son cerveau d'ange, mais il se rappelait de ce qu'était un rhume. Cela lui était arrivé de soigner les enfants malades qu'il croisait, depuis qu'il était descendu sur terre.

Mais tout cela, c'était différent de le _vivre_.

Ce n'était pas plaisant; définitivement pas la partie la plus agréable de son expérience humaine. Mais, c'était important. Dean et Sam Winchester, il les avait vus continuer à combattre, même malades. Ces enfants qu'il avait rencontrés, ils s'étaient levés le matin même avec le rhume.

Les êtres humains avaient des faiblesses. Il étaient loin d'être parfaits, et quand la faille ne venait pas d'eux elle venait de leur propre corps, qu'ils n'étaient pas capables de contrôler à 100%. Ils étaient faillibles, ils étaient corruptibles.

Mais, ils pouvaient être bons. Mais l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient, aussi imparfait soit-il, était une source de force, et quelque chose d'infiniment précieux. Mais ils possédaient des ressources insoupçonnées.

Castiel n'avait pas voulu être guéri.

\- Pourquoi, Cas?

Les yeux de Dean étaient les yeux bleus de Jimmy Novak, mais ils ne l'étaient pas. Castiel avait fermé les paupières et avait imaginé la prairie, le vert d'un soir de printemps, l'inquiétude dorant le feuillage des arbres.

Il avait souri; il avait posé sa main sur sa joue.

\- Parce que je veux te ressentir.

Dean avait rougi, brusque, l'aube embrasant une forêt.

Il n'avait pas disparu, parce que cela n'avait pas été ce qu'il _voulait_.

xxx

xxx

En pleine nuit, la fièvre de Cas monta.

Dès qu'il en fut conscient, Dean le tourna vers lui, posant sa main sur son front; Cas gémissait dans son sommeil, cherchant à se rapprocher de la main fraîche contre lui. Il était déjà torse nu mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être en sueurs, les cheveux collés sur son visage, sa respiration étrangement bulleuse.

"Bronchite", le cerveau angélique fournit joyeusement à Dean, avec la liste complète des symptômes, des complications et celle des traitements possibles.

Dean demanda au cerveau angélique d'aller se faire voir.

\- Ok. Ton expérience s'arrête là, mon grand.

\- Dean?

Cas ouvrit les yeux dans la nuit, iris verts papillonnant bleu, respiration difficile. Dean lui sourit, même s'il savait que dans le noir, Castiel ne pouvait pas le voir.

\- Salut, toi. Tu vas pas m'en vouloir si je te guéris maintenant, hein?

Castiel se secoua d'un long frisson. Il essaya de se rapprocher de Dean, mais celui-ci se recula, le fixant sérieusement :

\- Nuhu. Pas maintenant. Tous les câlins que tu veux quand tu es guéri, d'accord?

Dans l'obscurité, Cas cligna des paupières, puis hocha la tête. Il ferma les yeux avec une confiance absolue, et, pris d'un élan qui n'était qu' _amour_ , Dean posa son front contre le sien, frôlant sa nuque de ses doigts.

La lumière de la Grâce était chaude, douce et tendre. Elle disait ce que Dean ne disait pas encore à voix haute.

Castiel rouvrit des yeux clairs. Il sourit :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Dean Winchester...?

Dean l'embrassa, laissant Cas caresser ses joues et le ramener sur terre.

XXX

A suivre. :D


	14. Chapitre 14

**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

 **Prompt:** Bon, il faudrait peut-être faire quelque chose, là.

 **Couple:** Destiel. :)

 **Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi.

 **Note 1:** Chapitre écrit pour le Marathon des Fanfictions, cinquième round de l'année. DERNIER CHAPITRE! Désolée du retard, des imprévus sont survenus...

Rappel avant de commencer : L'histoire se déroule vers la fin de la saison 8, après que Cas est revenu au bunker et avant qu'il ne s'allie à Métatron. Dean, dans le canon, fait vraiment la tête à Cas à ce moment parce que Cas ne lui a pas fait confiance (de son point de vue) et est de nouveau parti (avec la Tablette).

 **Note 2:** Merci à tous. Cette histoire est la plus longue que j'ai écrite pour Supernatural, et vous avez tous été tellement gentils.

Merci du fond du coeur. :)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Vice Versa - Chapitre 14**

.

50 mètres.

Cas était à l'étage, et Dean venait de se plier en deux de douleur en tentant d'entrer dans la cuisine. Sam entendit aussitôt Cas sortir de la chambre en trombe pour alléger le lien; l'actuel ex-ange dévala les escaliers et rejoignit son grand frère en quelques enjambées, posant une main sur son dos.

\- Ca va?

Dean releva la tête et rit sourdement en apercevant le visage de Cas. Leurs deux souffles étaient hachés :

\- ...Idiot. T'es aussi pâle que moi, je suis sûr.

Sam les observait tous les deux en fronçant les sourcils, ses poings sur les hanches.

Dean se renfrogna, mais Sam ne le laissa pas parler :

\- Quoi? Tu vas me dire que 50 mètres, c'est la moitié d'un terrain de foot, c'est ça?

Dean haussa un sourcil. Il fit semblant de réfléchir :

\- ...A peu près.

Cas ajouta sérieusement :

\- C'est en tout cas la longueur d'une piscine.

Dean rit de nouveau, rapprochant Cas de lui, se dissimulant dans sa nuque.

Sam secoua la tête.

xxx

xxx

40 mètres.

Le soir, Cas se leva du canapé en annonçant bien haut qu'il allait boire de l'eau dans la cuisine. Il fit trois pas puis Dean le suivit avec un air innocent, ses mains dans les poches; il alla même jusqu'à _siffler un air_.

Sam rétrécit les yeux.

Demain. Il allait les forcer à agir demain.

xxx

xxx

30 mètres.

Debout, Sam tapa du poing sur la table, faisant voler ses notes regroupant le résultat de ses recherches. Dean eut au moins la décence de lui adresser un regard penaud.

Cela ne l'apaisa pas :

\- 30 mètres. Tu vas me dire que c'est quoi, 30 mètres?

\- ...Une petite piscine?

Cas ajouta (bien sûr qu'il ajouta) :

\- C'est un immeuble de dix étages. C'est pas mal, dix étages.

Aidez Sam, s'il vous plaît. Il allait les tuer tous les deux.

\- Et vous pensez pas qu'il faudrait faire quelque chose, là?

Le silence lui répondit. Dean regardait la table, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait avec les sens d'ange de Cas. Cas, lui, fixait Sam sans ciller, attendant simplement, son visage parfaitement lisse.

Sam n'avait pas besoin de regarder sous la table pour savoir qu'ils se tenaient la main, la serrant le plus fort possible.

Il soupira, se calmant un peu. Il leur jeta un coup d'oeil à chacun :

\- A ce rythme, demain matin, la distance ne sera que de dix mètres.

Cas lui renvoya un regard acier, et Sam devinait parfaitement, à travers le vert, le véritable bleu de ses yeux :

\- On le sait.

Dean regardait toujours ailleurs. Sam se tourna vers lui :

\- Dean. Tu sais ce qu'il faut faire pour rompre le sort.

Ce n'était pas une question. A ses mots, Cas se raidit, tout son dos se contractant.

Oh.

Ils n'en avaient pas parlé ensemble, alors.

Cas tourna la tête pour observer Dean; son expression n'avait pas changé.

Dean foudroya Sam du regard :

\- Non. Je sais pas. Comme je t'ai dit, j'ai des soupçons, c'est tout.

Sam se sentait arriver au bout de sa patience :

\- Justement! Si tu n'es pas sûr, alors fais-le tout de suite! Ca nous laisse un peu de marge pour trouver autre chose après si ça rate!

Les iris de Dean s'assombrirent, et dans le lointain, l'orage gronda.

Cas se leva aussitôt pour poser une main sur l'épaule de Dean :

\- Sam.

Sous la main de Cas, Dean sembla se dégonfler, comme un marathonien arrivé à la fin de sa course; les sons d'orage cessèrent.

Sam n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait retenu son souffle.

Il se tourna vers Cas :

\- Quoi?

Cas l'étudia avec attention. Son expression était ouverte, ses traits gentils. Il paraissait choisir ses mots :

\- ...Sam. Laisse-nous faire.

Les yeux de Sam s'écarquillèrent. Lentement, comme un pantin dont on aurait coupé les fils, il s'assit; il laissa son regard se brouiller.

Cas lui sourit lentement :

\- Je vais parler à Dean, et on va voir ensemble ce qu'on fait. Ne doute pas une seule seconde que nous sommes conscients de la situation, et que nous te sommes reconnaissants pour ton aide. Mais je crois que cela doit se régler entre Dean et moi.

Sam regarda son frère. Un éclair désolé passa dans son regard bleu avant qu'il ne se détournât, buté.

Sam leva les yeux vers Cas :

\- Oui. Tu as raison. C'est... intime.

Dean renifla. Sam baissa la tête, honteux, laissant ses cheveux recouvrir son visage :

\- Désolé si vous avez eu l'impression que je me suis mêlé de choses qui ne me regardent pas...

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Dean qui frappa la table. Sam se redressa brusquement, le fixant avec surprise.

\- Pas ça, Sammy. T'excuse pas.

Dean détourna de nouveau le regard. Sa nuque se colora :

\- Merci de... t'inquiéter. Mais fais-moi confiance, okay?

Avant que Sam ne réagît, il se leva, ébouriffant ses cheveux avec un peu plus de force que d'habitude. Puis, il se rassit, comme s'il n'avait rien fait; ses oreilles étaient un peu trop rouges.

A côté de lui, Castiel souriait de toutes ses dents.

Sam rit lentement.

\- D'accord. Bon... D'accord.

Dean lui sourit en retour, satisfait et un peu timide. Face à l'expression de son grand frère, les yeux de Castiel s'adoucirent, un amour tellement pur sur le visage que Sam en eut le souffle coupé.

Peut-être que cela se terminerait bien, finalement.

Et puis, les sourcils de Dean se froncèrent brusquement; il pointa Sam du doigt :

\- Ca veut dire, plus de magouilles dans notre dos, aussi, ok?

Sam se pétrifia.

Oho.

\- ..."Magouilles", moi? Jamais!...

Il sentait la sueur dégouliner dans son dos.

Le front de Cas se plissa, songeur :

\- Ah. Bien sûr que si, tu as "magouillé", comme dit Dean. Pour trouver une solution pour sauver ton frère au cas où il ne réussissait pas à le faire lui-même.

Sam jeta un regard noir à Cas. _Traître_.

Dean s'insurgea :

\- Eh, oh! Je peux prendre soin de moi tout seul!

Les traits de Sam s'apaisèrent; il chercha à attraper les yeux de Cas absolument, ajoutant avec conviction :

\- Cas. C'était pour te sauver toi aussi, hein?

Cas lui sourit, lentement. A côté, Dean faisait la moue, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- Oui. Je le sais, Sam, ne t'en fais pas.

Ses iris se durcirent un peu, et ouip : Cas était définitivement toujours un ange.

\- Mais comme a dit Dean, ce n'est pas nécessaire.

Sam se tourna vers son frère : ce dernier _boudait_ toujours, mais son regard était sérieux en croisant le sien.

 _T'as pas à t'inquiéter, Sammy. Ca ira._

Les yeux de Sam s'agrandirent :

\- Tu peux parler par la pensée?

Un sourire se déplia sur les lèvres de Dean, prédateur et narquois :

\- Ouaip. Je suis le plus fort.

Sam lui envoya une boule de papier sur la tête. Cas rit.

xxx

xxx

Sam voulait décidément ajouter quelque chose. Il gesticulait sur son siège, regardait en l'air, torturait sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. Il rappelait à Dean la fois où, à huit ans, il n'avait pas osé lui dire qu'il avait recueilli une souris dans le dernier hôtel qu'ils avaient visité et qu'elle s'était échappée de sa poche dans l'Impala, laissant des excréments partout.

Dean soupira :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore, Sam?

C'était un bel euphémisme de dire que Dean avait hâte de voir la fin de cette conversation.

Sam lui jeta un bref coup d'oeil, puis regarda Cas, puis lui jeta de nouveau un coup d'oeil; ses joues _rosirent_.

Oho.

\- Dean, est-ce que...

Il rapprocha sa chaise de la table, fit semblant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses notes. Son âme criait "EMBARRAS! EMBARRAS!" en capitales d'imprimerie et lettres _fluo_.

Dean sentit son sourcil tressauter :

\- _Sam_.

La commande le fit sursauter et lâcher ses feuilles. De son côté, Cas les observait simplement l'un et l'autre avec curiosité.

Sam inspira à fond :

\- Ca vaut le coup, j'en suis sûr. Tu connais les contes de fée comme moi, Dean, et...

Il réunit ses papiers en tremblant légèrement, faisant une pile nette; il fixait résolument le bois de la table :

\- Estcequevousavezessayédevousembrasserpourromprelesort?

...

 _PARDON_?

Sam releva la tête, et sembla décider que c'était finalement le moment d'affronter son regard :

\- Tu sais bien... _Surlabouche_.

Oh.

Oh, _merde_.

Dean n'entendait plus rien, ne voyait plus : les sens d'ange s'étaient brusquement _tus_. Seuls persistaient un bourdonnement à ses oreilles, le coeur de _Cas_ dans sa poitrine, et l'irrépressible besoin d'hyperventiler. De préférence _tout de suite_.

Cas, béni soit Cas, lui vint en aide. Il resserra un peu plus sa main autour de la sienne, et, c'était vrai, peut-être que Dean aurait dû se méfier en voyant le sourire qu'il arborait : celui du gentil voisin qui venait s'excuser d'avoir utilisé tout le sel, et revenait à la place avec un sac de trois kilos du sel marin le plus pur.

\- Si cela avait été efficace, le sort aurait été rompu depuis longtemps.

Sam hocha la tête bêtement en écoutant Cas, comme s'il se reprochait de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt :

\- Oui. Bien entendu.

Dean vit le moment exact où il réalisait ce qui avait été dit, son teint virant _écrevisse_ , sa bouche s'ouvrant sur un cercle parfait :

\- ... _Oh_.

Ok, _time to go_.

Dean saisit le bras de Castiel et s'envola à tire-d'aile.

xxx

xxx

20 mètres.

Dans le lit, Dean serrait Cas contre lui comme s'il ne pourrait plus jamais le faire, et le coeur de Cas, le coeur de _Dean_ , se serrait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'aurait pas dû y avoir tout ce désespoir, pas alors qu'ils s'étaient trouvés, pas alors que-

\- Dean?

Cas caressa son dos lentement, bas en haut, haut en bas; il avait déjà utilisé la même méthode pour calmer Dean, les nuits où la solitude se faisait trop forte, les nuits où les sens d'ange le hantaient.

Dean frissonna, sa tête dissimulée contre son cou. Quand Cas passa la main dans ses cheveux, il soupira, souffle chaud contre son coeur.

\- Dean. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

 _De quoi as-tu peur?_ il pria, et Dean releva des yeux humides vers lui, le chagrin déformant ses traits :

\- Pas ce soir. S'il te plaît... Laisse-moi encore ce soir.

Cas ne comprenait pas.

Il ne lui rappela pas que c'était le dernier soir qu'ils avaient avant la rupture du sort; il embrassa son front, simplement, souhaitant déverser par ce contact tout son amour et toute sa dévotion, souhaitant le rassurer de toutes ses forces.

\- D'accord. Si c'est ce que tu veux.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Dean Winchester?_

Dean émit un _hoquet_.

Cas le serra fort contre lui, le berça, les mots enochian quittant ses lèvres sans son accord.

Il chanta, et laissa les creux de son corps recueillir les larmes de l'homme qu'il aimait.

xxx

xxx

10 mètres.

Le lendemain matin, Cas ouvrit les yeux et Dean embrassa son front; comme Cas l'avait fait la veille, avec tout ce qui se bousculait dans son coeur. Puis, il embrassa sa paupière gauche, qui se releva pour l'accueillir par du _bleu_. Puis il embrassa la droite, papillon jumeau flottant, caressant sa joue de ses cils.

Il embrassa son nez, nez qu'il connaissait par coeur mais dont l'essence, derrière, était _Cas_. C'était _Cas_. Il embrassa chacune des joues, content quand elles se colorèrent; cette aube-là, il voulait pouvoir la contempler tout le temps, à chaque instant. Il voulait pouvoir regarder avec Cas des émissions stupides à la télé, avoir le temps de le rendre accro à Dr Sexy MD; il voulait pouvoir se réveiller entre ses bras, son odeur indissociable de la sienne; que leurs cellules de peau se mariassent entre les draps, que leurs corps se connussent par coeur. Il voulait pouvoir continuer les missions avec Cas auprès de lui, sentir sa présence, pouvoir veiller sur Cas autant que Cas veillait sur lui. Il voulait pouvoir se moquer gentiment de ses mimiques grognonnes, lui apprendre de nouvelles expressions, saisir sa main en conduisant l'Impala. Il voulait...

Cas tendit la main, essuyant sa joue. Dean pleurait encore, et Dean _rit_ ; il voulait tout et le sort s'achevait, il voulait tout et Cas allait partir.

Cas se redressa sur ses genoux. Il saisit son visage à deux mains, le regardant dans les yeux.

Il l'embrassa. Il lécha ses larmes, glissa son nez dans son cou. Il embrassa de nouveau ses lèvres, caresse infime puis plus forte, tendresse déchirante et vraie. Il l'embrassa, et chacun de ses gestes _hurlait_ , le même sentiment, avec ce nom unique :

Je t'aime. Je t'aime, je t'aime, _je t'aime_.

Dean _pleurait_...

\- Je t'aime aussi. Je t'aime aussi, Cas, mais tu vas partir, et alors qu'est-ce que je vais faire?

Castiel se recula. Dean rit à son expression confuse, si familière. Il ne résista pas et embrassa le froncement de ses sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Dean?

Dean sourit. Dean sourit, il y avait moins de dix mètres entre eux et pourtant son coeur s'effondrait, avalé par un trou noir.

\- "Autoriser les âmes à rentrer chez elles", cela veut dire accepter que cette distance maximum entre nous n'existe plus. Cela veut dire retrouver son corps, mais aussi retrouver sa liberté. Cela veut dire que tu n'auras plus besoin de rester auprès de moi.

Dean baissa la tête :

\- Tu vas partir. Tu es parti quand tu as récupéré la Tablette des Anges, et là tu vas récupérer tes pouvoirs et partir de nouveau. Ils vont p'têtre te donner de nouvelles missions là-haut, je sais pas, des trucs qui me concernent pas. Et tu vas partir et alors, et alors...

Cas se figea. Dean se pétrifia en réponse, avant de se reculer. Il fixait toujours les draps, sourire craquelé sur les lèvres comme son coeur, sa voix basse :

\- Tu vois...

Cas ne dit rien. Dean ferma les paupières.

Et puis, Cas saisit sa mâchoire brutalement, le forçant à redresser la tête.

\- _Dean Winchester_ , regarde-moi ou tu vas le _regretter_.

Dean tressaillit; Cas n'avait qu'une force humaine et pourtant ses mains sur sa mâchoire semblaient pouvoir briser le granit, sa prise inébranlable. Ses yeux luisaient _bleu_ , bleu comme la tempête, prunelles rétrécies sur une colère divine, iris lançant des éclairs.

Dean essaya de se reculer, instinctivement, oubliant momentanément que Cas n'avait plus ses pouvoirs. Castiel le retint; mais en voyant son expression ses yeux s'adoucirent, juste un cran, sa main droite venant se poser sur sa nuque.

\- Dean. Je t'ai déjà dit que les facultés angéliques reposaient sur la Volonté, mais tu as l'air d'oublier que moi aussi, j'en ai une.

Dean essaya de secouer la tête.

\- Non. Cas, ce n'est pas ce que je-

Castiel le fusilla du regard, et Dean s'interrompit.

Cas reprit; sa main gauche toujours sur sa mâchoire, sa main droite venant frôler son oeil, sa tempe, sa joue :

\- Tellement têtu. Tellement insécure, tellement humain.

Il croisa ses yeux, et sa colère s'écarta un instant, laissant apparaître le flot de sentiments qu'elle cachait derrière :

\- Tellement _Dean_.

Dean déglutit, sa gorge serrée; tremblant. Castiel lui sourit, juste un peu, et c'était comme un bris dans son armure, ses prunelles plissées traversées par une détermination brûlante.

Il parla à voix basse, ses yeux se posant sur sa bouche :

\- Les pouvoirs d'ange reposent sur la Volonté, et c'est _toi_ qui m'as appris le Libre Arbitre, Dean Winchester.

Dean frissonna. Castiel se rapprocha, frôlant ses lèvres des siennes, iris indéfectibles :

\- Je ne vais plus avoir besoin d'être auprès de toi, mais j'y serai parce que je le _voudrai_.

Dean _hoqueta_.

Castiel écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes et Dean rit, rit _vraiment_ ; il s'accrocha parce qu'il le souhaitait, plaqua son front contre le sien.

Dean souriait. Cas roula des yeux et Dean sourit encore plus, traçant sa bouche du bout des doigts, frôlant ses paupières.

Incapable de résister, ses iris se plissèrent :

\- Castiel. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Et la colère quitta finalement les épaules de Cas; et il saisit ses joues comme s'il était un précieux trésor, amour flambant bleu dans ses yeux impossibles :

\- Je veux pouvoir rester auprès de toi parce que je le veux. Je veux que ce sort s'arrête pour pouvoir te le prouver.

Dean sourit, grimaçant un peu, embarrassé. Il se rapprocha encore, frôlant son nez du sien :

\- Alors, j'accepte que ce sort s'arrête aussi.

La seconde de silence fut leur seul avertissement.

Une respiration de plus, et Dean était lui-même, levant les yeux vers Cas. Il se rapprocha en retenant son souffle, traçant son sourire de ses doigts, presque effrayé de le voir s'envoler. Castiel rit lentement, comme gêné, ses cheveux sombres venant s'emmêler sur son front :

\- On dirait que tu me vois pour la toute première fois...

Dean croisa son regard.

Il sourit, assez large pour décrocher la lune :

\- Je t'aime.

xxx

xxx

\- Sammy dort encore dans la chambre d'à côté. On le réveille et on fait semblant qu'on n'a pas changé de corps? Juste pour voir sa tête.

\- ...Oh, Dean.

XXX

FIN.

* * *

 **Note de fin :** C'est fini.

Cette fic est écrite depuis un moment, mais maintenant elle est bel et bien finie. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu et vous aura fait sourire. :)

Je me dépêche de poster ce chapitre, je vous ai déjà fait assez patienter. Je répondrai à toutes vos reviews dès que je pourrai.

Merci encore, et à bientôt. ;D


End file.
